


S Y Z Y G Y

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Chwolson Ring [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O Vibes, Accountant Rey, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aphrodisiacs, Attempt at Humor, Breeding Kink, But A Little Obsessed, Claiming Bites, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Dark Crack, Discussion of Abortion, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Dubious Tho Because She's Drunk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, Force Choking, Gratuitous Smut, He Got A Dick Too, He's A Boob Man, I don’t fucking know, Just Kidding There’s A Plot, Knotting, Kylo is soft, Loss of Virginity, MalRev Lite, Mating Bites, Mild Blood, Missionary Position, Mute Kylo, New York City, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Restraints, Rey is a mess, Star Wars: The Plot Awakens, Telepathic Bond, Tentacle Blowjobs, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Butt Stuff Has Arrived, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey picks up a weird guy at a bar. He has tentacles. She needs to stop drinking.





	1. Hentai?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [S Y Z Y G Y](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079622) by [Scofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie)



> i just had to  
> this may turn into a full fic
> 
> i honestly threw it together because i wanted to have it aside if i want to continue lolol

I’m drunk alone at the bar—which sounds like a bad idea, but I’m practically a cock savant at this point in my life. Men should worry about _me_ if they stumble across my wasted ass draped over the bar, especially if my drink’s empty.

 “Rey, you’re embarrassing.”

I lazily raise my head and see Poe standing at the row of glasses, wiping one clean with a cloth. He’s looking like a _snack_ as usual, but he’s solidly gay, and solidly dating my best friend Finn. I stare at him anyway and hiccup. Three way?

Apparently I say it out loud. Poe rolls his dark eyes and sets down the sparkling wine glass. He’s always in jeans and some T-shirt and Finn’s always in khakis and some sweater. Two peas in a pod. Poe drags Finn out of his shell in a way I’ve never been able to—maybe because they suck each other’s dicks.

I groan. “What time is it?”

 “For you? Last call.” Poe looks around the bar at the few other patrons scattered about. “That guy has an eyepatch, Rey. Go puke on him and he’ll probably take you to whatever motel you want.”

 “You’re rude,” I mutter. I’m still in my low black heels and pencil skirt from work. Accounting at a law firm in Manhattan—enough to make anyone drink themselves silly. “Gimme another whiskey sour, barkeep.” I nudge my glass and it almost topples over.

Poe huffs. “Last one.”

In teenage… hood, I drank. In college, I drank. In adulthood, I drink. It keeps painful things at bay. I started when I was fourteen and never stopped. Finn’s trying to get me into smoking weed, but Jack Daniels and I are best pals. I’ll never let him go for the munchies.

I’m twenty four now and I spend most nights at Poe Dameron’s small bar. Finn comes down a lot but he’s an alcoholic and has the sense to abstain. I’m an alcoholic, but I _totally_ function. I go to work and the gym and shit. I’m fine.

Poe heads home half an hour later and kisses my cheek. He tells the new bartender who closes, Kaydel, to keep me away from the booze. I glower up at her and she gets nervous, shifting on her heels. She’s three years younger than me and ridiculously pretty, and she doesn’t drink like a fish.

She pats her weird head buns. “Um… Mister Dameron said—”

I roll my empty tumblr across the bar. “Whiskey. Sour.”

Maybe I’m depressed. I don’t know. I lay my hot cheek on the cold, sticky bar and yawn. My mind buzzes pleasantly when I drink and I don’t have to think about anything other than a few sips of water. I find a cute guy sometimes and drag him back to my apartment so he can eat me out and I can pass the fuck out. Kick him out, or promise a movie date. Rinse and repeat.

Kaydel wanders off in her _Flyboy’s_ T-shirt to get drink orders from a table in the rear. I glare at her while she giggles and plays with her brown hair. She’s so bubbly and nice, and I’m over here full of unresolved trauma and whiskey. Bitch.

I _used_ to be nice. I’m still nice. After my fifth whiskey sour I start getting all crabby and grumpy and horny. The bar is full of old guys who remind me of Unkar fucking Plutt and I’m not going down _that_ road.

I sit up and rub my face, scrolling through Tinder. Let’s see… young, not married, and over six feet tall. Those are my stipulations. Who wants to bang Rey Niima and maybe get her some waffles?

The chair next to me scratches on the floor. I glance over, distracted by some dude named Hux, and do a quick double-take.

Tall, tall, _tall._ He has a long pale face and big dark eyes like Poe’s, which are currently focused on me. His black hair hangs over his ears, but part of it is drawn back on top of his head. He tries and fails to fit his enormous self into the chair and I swear I hear him… chirp?

No ring on huge fucking hands that can definitely choke me and slap my ass. He’s clumsy. His pale skin reddens as he struggles to sit down like he’s never seen a chair before and I take stock of the rest of him. Broad shoulders, thick forearms, and kind of a big nose, but it suits him. He’s attractive in a way most people wouldn’t appreciate.

I whip out my British accent and smile. “Hi there. What’s your name?”

He gestures vaguely at his throat. Mute? I haven’t banged a mute guy before. I raise my eyebrows and offer him my phone.

 “Can you type it?” I ask.

The man does, setting it in the bar and tapping out the four letters one by one, again like he’s not well-acquainted with phones. Kylo. Huh. Like Kyle, but… with an ‘o’. Maybe he’s an immigrant or a tourist.

I smile and lean closer, brushing his hand with my fingertips under the bar. He blinks rapidly and his throat bobs. Oh my god, he’s nervous. This giant man is _nervous_ because I’m touching his hand. He’s got to be a virgin. Not as fun, but satisfying.

His clothes are odd, though: all black, covering him from the column of his throat all the way down. I want to peel it all off and see what’s underneath.

I turn towards him and offer the rest of my drink. “I’m Rey—nice to meet you.” I smile.

Kylo nods, then peers at my drink. His plush pink lips press together before he picks up the tumbler and takes a delicate sip. I burst out laughing when he spits it out and this time I know I hear him click his tongue fast like an angry pigeon.

 “Sorry,” I giggle, “I guess you’re a beer guy, huh?” My fingers wander to his wrist and squeeze. “Do you live around here?”

He shakes his head. His ears poke out of his hair and turn bright red as I stroke his skin. I smile again, trying to put him at ease, but if he can’t talk then fucking will be easy. I’m not going to drag him home kicking and screaming, though.

I lean back a bit. “So, uh—I’m going to be honest—I want you to come back to my apartment. Are you into that, or…?”

Kylo tilts his head and shrugs. Okay. Works for me.

Kaydel doesn’t look back as I gather my coat and head out into the freezing NYC winter with Kylo. He shoves his hands in his pockets and trails along beside me while I stumble and chatter about work. I’m only a few blocks away and I have brass knuckles if he tries to murder me. Finn says it won’t work. I’m usually too drunk to care.

I lead Kylo up to the third floor of my apartment building, shivering from the cold. He hunches his huge shoulders to fit inside my doorway and looks around curiously once we’re inside. It’s a typical apartment: small kitchen, small living room, small bedroom, small bathroom. I have the income so I don’t live in a _total_ shoebox.

 “Can I get you a drink?” I call as I hang up my coat. “I have beer, wine, water… Pick your poison.”

Kylo looks nervous. He shrugs so I pour him a glass of white wine. Night is settling across the city and the lights sparkle on the horizon. He stares longingly, like he’s looking for something beyond them. It’d be beautiful if I wasn’t stupid drunk and stupid horny.

I hand him the wine and kick a sneaker out of the way. “You’re eighteen and shit, right?”

He nods quickly and holds up three and one fingers. Thirty one? Works for me. I hold up two and four and he breaks into a smile, but doesn’t show his teeth. He’s adorable.

We drink a little more before I lead Kylo to my bedroom, which I keep sort of clean for events like this. I’m too drunk to care about foreplay and I unbutton my blouse while he watches rapturously, dark eyes wide and hungry. He holds out both big hands at first, trembling, then sets them on my frilly white bra.

I laugh and tug on the zipper on the side of his shirt. Weird as hell. “Okay, now you.”

Kylo shudders the entire time I take off his clothes. I’m hesitant after I expose his admittedly ripped pale chest, and I ask if he wants to stop, but he shakes his head fast and helps me with his pants. Zippers everywhere. Why zippers?

I arch on my tiptoes and kiss his neck first. He coos like a bird and yanks me into a bone-crushing hug with no warning, but I laugh. I feel his cock straining through his boxers against my lower belly and laugh again when he frantically rubs it on me. Precum smears on my skin.

 “Relax,” I chide. “Relax. We have all night.” I slip out of my pencil skirt and panties and kiss his jaw. “Why don’t you take those off and sit?”

Blowjobs are few and far between, but I’ll make an exception, because this guy is fucking killing me. Kylo frowns down at me so I drop to my knees in front of him and tug his underwear down. His cock comes free, throbbing with blood and beading precum at the tip.

 “Are you clean?” I ask, like he wouldn’t lie.

He nods, dark eyes wide. I grasp the hilt, too wasted to be impressed by how big it is, and gently like the precum from his slit.

Kylo huffs and grabs my hair. He stares as I work him into my mouth, lapping my tongue under the head, until I choke back as much as I can. He groans, deep and guttural, and flexes his hips in time with my sucking. Hard and salty, like most dicks. I close my eyes and aim the head into my cheek, waiting until he’s close to pull back.

His long fingers touch my cheek reverently and he gazes down at me in a way no one else has. It makes me nervous, so I stop and lead him to the bed. We’ll fuck and get it over with.

When I turn, I feel something wet curl around my wrist.

I blink, then look back and see a green tentacle curled around my skinny wrist. I keep blinking at it, blink at Kylo, and go back to the tentacle. It’s coming from near his ribs. There’s four. Did he always have tentacles? Am I high?

Kylo taps his fingers and chirps again. The tentacle tightens. He looks shy now, watching me unsurely through his dark eyelashes.

I gesture to the bed. “Uh… I’m not stopping. We’re just going to the bed.” My gaze lingers on the other four tentacles sprouting from his body. “…Are you going to lay eggs in my stomach?”

He chirps, shaking his head. I nod slowly and jerk his hand. I’m in too deep. I want to fuck.

Kylo follows. He moves like a virgin, unsure and humbly as he crawls between my thighs, and he has the enthusiasm of one. The tentacles wrap around my thighs to hold them apart as I guide his cock inside me. Wearing a condom seems a little hilarious when I’ve got fucking tentacles sucking on my skin. I’m half-convinced I’m passed out at Finn’s and having some hentai dream.

My bed creaks, green sheets in a pile on the floor. Kylo growls as he penetrates me and I finally flop back with a moan in my throat. He thrusts way too fast at first but slows when I push on his shoulder. We settle into a rhythm, him panting on my neck in hot puffs, when he grunts. The tentacles tighten on my thighs as Kylo comes inside me with a mixture of sounds I’ve never heard before. I feel him twitch and pulse, filling me up like a normal human man.

I’m not left two seconds to be pissed about not coming. He slips out of me and promptly replaces his flaccid penis with a tentacle. It slips along my inner thigh, worming where his cum leaks out of me, and he hums and nuzzles my cheek. My eyes widen as the thing worms inside me with a wet squelch.

I cling to his broad back. “Holy—oh my god—”

Kylo clicks his tongue near my ear while the tentacle gently works in and out, teasing me in the weirdest way possible. I whimper and scratch his skin, bucking my hips eagerly as he hits the right spot. He still holds my thighs apart and I feel restrained in the best way possible.

I barely have warning when I climax. Kylo purrs like a cat as I wail and dig my heels into the mattress. The tentacle twists around and sucks just the right spot, making me come until it starts to hurt. He might come, too: he grunts into my hair and the tentacle kind of throbs.

I squeeze my thighs together and heave for air when I’m done. The tentacle slips free with a wet pop, trailing bodily fluids with it, and the others recede. Kylo kisses along my face and settles next to me in bed with a wide smile. He waves a hand and my blankets move over us on their own.

I’m too exhausted to do much but fall asleep.

…But I wake up in a different mood.

Gasping, I fly up in a dried pool of cum and sweat. I scowl at the sun coming through my blinds and hiss in pain, covering my face. Okay, it wasn’t a dream, but he didn’t have—

Clicking comes from the doorway. I part my fingers and see him standing there in his boxers with his tentacles on full display. His hair is in a bun and he has a dead pigeon in his hand. Blood is smeared across his mouth filled with _fangs—_ sharp motherfuckers like an evil doll.

I stare. He keeps beaming.

 “Am I on some Japanese game show?” I ask weakly.

Kylo tilts his head and frowns. No. I’m not. This psycho has a dead bird he probably killed and fucking tentacles. That he fucked me with.

He smiles and approaches with the bird, offering it to me on both big palms like a sacrifice. I try to smile when I take it. I just had sex with a government experiment and took its virginity and now its bringing me presents like a cat.

I set the bird on the nightstand. “Thanks… a lot.” My heart pounds. “So, it was nice meeting you, but I have to get to work.”

Kylo cocks his head.

I try again. “I need you to like… leave.”

He warbles in a sad way and jumps into bed with me. My eyes slowly widen as his huge arms envelop me and the sticky tentacles restrain me to his chest, firmly answering _that_ request.

I need to stop drinking. I stare at my phone across the room as a tentacle slips inside my panties. I _really_ need to stop drinking.

…After Kylo’s done getting me off.


	2. 'Til Death Do We Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look another chapter

 “What do you mean he won’t leave?”

Finn’s already at work, but he’s ready to leave early and come save me from my one-night stand. I called in because I can’t convince Kylo to get out of my apartment and I’m afraid of calling the police. What if he’s an alien or something? What if he hurts someone?

Right now he’s sitting on my new throw rug in the living room watching a cartoon. His tentacles lay draped on the floor, twisting absentmindedly while he’s mesmerized by _Pokémon_. I stare at him from around the corner and chew my nails. What the hell is he? Do I call the FBI?

“He doesn’t talk,” I whisper to Finn. “He seems harmless, but he doesn’t have an ID or anything. What the fuck do I do? Call the cops?”

 “I’ll come over on my lunch and kick his ass out.” Finn murmurs to someone in the office before he speaks to me again. “Don’t get the cops involved. If he’s just sitting there quietly, just wait for me, Rey.”

I didn’t tell Finn about the tentacles. I’m waiting to spring that on him in real life.

We hang up and I amble out to my cramped living room to confront Kylo again. He gave me another mindblowing orgasm but he needs to get out of my house. Seriously. Enough is enough.

I stand next to him in my pajamas with little hearts all over them and he peers up at me. He smiles without showing his teeth again and I can’t help but smile back. He’s wearing Finn’s black T-shirt from when he dated and it’s tight on him.

 “Kylo,” I repeat for the third time, “you really need to leave.”

He frowns, dark eyebrows drawing together. I point at the door and he whimpers like a kicked puppy instead—this hulking man with the biggest dick I have literally ever seen. But before I can say more, he drags me to the floor and between his thighs, where he traps me with two tentacles around my stomach.

I hiss. “Let go! Go back to your fucking home planet or whatever!”

Kylo clicks like a dolphin and smatters my head and cheek with kisses I try to avoid. His other two tentacles curl around my legs to keep me from lashing out and kicking. We wrestle around, me snapping at him and him cooing to me like a fretful bird, struggling to comb his fingers through my hair. He pecks one cheek and switches back and forth, warbling like he’s laughing.

After a bit I just huff and hunch over. Kylo purrs like a cat and toys with my hair, twisting it into braids like a Girl Scout while I watch _Pokémon_. He’s weirdly gentle for being such a big goon.

When he’s done he nuzzles my temple and settles closer behind me. I glower at my reflection in the TV, irritated. I look like a fucking moron. He’s got my hair twisted around the sides of my head in a fishtail down the back, and I’m not sure how he pulled it off, unless he has hair ties hidden in his underwear.

Then I feel dampness on my stomach and catch his tentacle squirming down the front of my panties. I squeal at the sight of the green, sucker-lined thing, but Kylo nibbles my ear and keeps on going. It snakes through my folds and dips an inch or so inside me, like he’s testing my reaction.

Naturally, I’m not pleased. I bite the meat of his palm and he squeaks like a chew toy. Kylo twitters indignantly as I scramble away from him on all fours and climb up my couch. I’m not sure what Lovecraftian nightmare he’s from and I don’t want some alien space disease.

 “Cut it out!” I snap. I curl my knees to my chest and point at the door. “Go home!”

He blinks his big dark eyes at me innocently and waves his hand. I jump back when a blanket flies off the back of my couch to him, fanning out in the air above his head. Kylo flops on his side and curls into a ball, and the blanket drops on him. It covers about half of his body, but his feet stick out. We’re both silent. He coos after a minute, trying to entice me to join him.

I blister with anger. “This isn’t your home, dickhead! Get _out!_ ”

He growls and tightens his body under the blanket. Pissed, I hop off the couch and try to rip the thing away from him, but he doubles down and keeps hissing and spitting until I give up.

I storm to the kitchen to make myself breakfast, fuming while I bang cupboards. How the hell do I make him go away? I should just call the cops and they can haul his ass out to the curb.

…But what if he has nowhere to go? Sentimentality slows my roll like it always does and I pause in the middle of slamming a pan. It’s awful cold out, and he’s not hurting anything… Maybe I’m still drunk and not thinking straight.

Fabric rustles behind me. I turn and catch Kylo just as he ducks into his blanket again, now moved five feet closer to me. Neither of us makes a sound for a long minute—then he chirps.

 “Get up,” I sigh.

He does. He pads over to stand next to me while I make breakfast: just eggs over easy with bacon. One or twice he tries to envelop me in the blanket with him until I spin around and slap the shit out of his broad chest. Kylo cowers, then helps himself to a raw egg right from the carton.

I stop cooking to watch him chew it, shell and all. He smiles and crunches the egg with those big ass fangs that jut from his gums like a shark’s teeth, unaware of how revolted I am. The bacon sizzles as Kylo picks up another egg and casually pops it in his mouth. He closes his eyes and chews.

I point at him with my greasy spatula. “ _That_ is fucking vile. And chew with your mouth closed.”

We sit on the couch and watch _Judge Judy_. Kylo holds the half-empty carton of eggs in the crook of his elbow, distractedly popping them in his mouth as he watches Judy shouting at the plaintiffs and defendants. He has the green blanket draped around his huge shoulders and raw egg running down his chin, but he’s too mesmerized to care.

I grimace. “Can you wipe your mouth?”

Kylo doesn’t look away from the television. A long pink tongue swirls out of his mouth and laps up the dribble down his chin all the way under his jaw. My eyes widen when it splits into three fleshy petals lined with tiny needle fangs.

It snaps back through his lips. I stare at him for two seconds before racing to the bathroom for the Plan B I have lying around.

I’m not having alien babies. I mean, I don’t want any babies—right now, at least—but ones with tentacles? No. No. I pop the pill and swallow it dry, staring at myself in the mirror. This has to be the universe’s way of getting me to stop drinking, and maybe punishing me for watching hentai the other night. What the fuck is wrong with me?

Soft buzzing interrupts my panicking. I catch sight in the mirror of a green tentacle squirming under the door, writhing on the floor like it’s searching for me. My heart pounds as I watch it plop along the blue tile and listen to Kylo make distressed bird sounds. Oh my god. I need to call fucking Homeland Security.

He’s on all fours when I yank the door open. Irritated, I try to ream him out for following me to the bathroom, but the tentacles crawl up my calves and distract me. I swat at them and stumble back, then fall right on my ass in front of Kylo.

It bashes my elbow the wrong way and I hiss in pain, rolling on my side. He clicks sympathetically and nudges me on my stomach with a subtle tug of the tentacles around my calves, climbing ever higher. I grunt, pawing at the cold tile as he looms over my back, hovering between my thighs.

 “Kylo,” I wheeze, “seriously—”

A very human arm wraps under my stomach and yanks me up on all fours. I reflexively push back into Kylo’s groin and he pulls me further, grinding his half-hard cock against my ass. He huffs in my hair and eagerly thrusts as his tentacles slither under my pajama shorts.

I’m sober and therefore a bit dismayed by the whole thing. I’ve done some weird shit during sex, even to the point of peeing on a guy, but this is… _literally_ something else. I feel the tentacles squirm under my shirt and across the plane of my stomach, sticking to my skin along the way, then wrap around my ribs to hold me in place. Kylo hums as he tugs my shorts and panties down.

I should refuse. He uses one hand to guide his cock inside me, groaning in my ear, and the other paws curiously at my nipples. Once again I’m letting this… man? fuck me. It hurts because I’m not quite ready for penetration but I bite my lower lip and enjoy the painful friction. His heart pounds on my back and he jerks his hips excitedly.

Kylo drapes his huge self across my body while he fucks me in the bathroom. The harsh friction fades with each erratic thrust he makes. My apartment fills with the sound of his body slapping into mine and our breathy expressions of pleasure, which are surprisingly similar. He knits his fingers through mine on the floor and kisses my temple.

 “Please don’t lay eggs in me,” I manage.

He grunts.

An errant tentacle slips between my thighs to tease my clit, making me weak in the arms. My upper half sinks to the floor but the tentacles keep my ass firmly in the air where Kylo wants it. He nuzzles the back of my head with one hand on my hip to help guide our bodies together. We fuck like that for a long time, him looming over me possessively, until I climax in the most dramatic way ever.

He growls and changes pace while I wail and buck my hips, restrained to him so I’m forced to experience it in timing with his movements. It leaves me a trembling mess on the tile, eyes half open, and I dimly register Kylo coming inside me. He snarls in an inhuman way while he does and then I feel him bite my nape.

  _…MINE_

My eyes pop open at the vague sound of a man snapping at me, but the burning in my neck has me pretty fucked up, too. Kylo bites harder when I struggle and pins me down to the floor.

Flickers of pleasure that aren’t mine zip around in my head. I suck in lungfuls of air and hear him purr, now stroking the top of my hands with his thumbs. He lets go after another heartbeat passes and licks the back of my neck.

I can’t move. I lie there with my eyes bugging out and Kylo still dick-deep inside me while he purrs and licks the place where he just bit me. Another flicker of pleasure jolts by, so fast that I barely catch it. I hear humming in my head.

  _mine. mine. mine mine mine_

He wriggles his hips. The stream of drunken pleasure run through with violent possessiveness continues. I think I’m hearing his _thoughts._

  _good good good. mm. MINE._

Kylo scoops me off the floor all of a sudden. He carries me around the waist to my bedroom in a panic and I feel fear strike through his mind. Cum drips down my thigh as he warbles nervously, climbing into my small closet to hide in the dark corner of it. Shoes float away.

It’s all incredibly overwhelming, so I fall silent. Lots of emotions pass through my head from him, unfiltered and powerful. Mostly, he’s scared.

He settles us together in the corner and my comforter slithers inside to wrap tightly around our bodies. Kylo tries to angle himself so I’m out of sight of the door, and wraps all of his appendages around me to keep me between his thighs. I rest my head under his chin as the comforter slips over me and plunges me into further darkness.

All is silent. He snuffles into my hair and coos like a dove. I’m leaking cum all over my new panties.

Kylo purrs.

_mine_


	3. He's horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i using my fingers to type this atrocity

We sit in my closet for a long time, lapsed into silence. Kylo’s chest smells manly, like sweat and salt, and I can feel his heart pounding. I close my eyes and listen to the sound of his body working to keep him alive: lungs expanding, blood pumping. Human.

The barrage of emotions stops. I’m fucking floored by it, trying to process what the hell is happening, but Kylo’s mind goes blank and quiet. His chest rumbles with deep purrs, soft and satisfied like a cat napping in the sun. He’s happy.

I clear my throat. “Um… can you let go?”

My head buzzes and I feel a flush of pleasure from him hearing my voice. He wriggles a bit to readjust me between his thighs and smooshes my face into his broad chest. The voice doesn’t come back, though: he just shakes his head and nuzzles into my neck. I wheeze, short of breath in his potentially fatal embrace.

 “Kylo—!” I croak. “Let… _go_!”

This time he seems to get the picture. He huffs like my needing to breathe is a huge inconvenience for him and finally lets up so I can take in a big breath. I lean back on the opposite wall and he scoots forward to keep his tentacles around my waist, in case I was thinking of fleeing. I grab the front of his shirt and he grins and grabs my boobs.

His smile fades and he cocks his head, squeezing slightly like he’s curious. Kylo clicks his tongue and pushes them up, then suddenly rips open my shirt.

 “Fuck!” I splutter.

His thoughts kick into overdrive. I’m kind of flat-chested but he’s pretty mesmerized by my breasts and, like most men, wants them in his mouth. He brushes his thumbs across my nipples and raises his eyebrows when they stiffen, cooing softly.

I laugh uncomfortably. “You need to stop making those weird noises. Can’t you talk?”

  _No_

Kylo dips his lips to my nipple as he intended, deep voice echoing in my head. I jerk back instinctively so he crawls closer and leans over my lap. He’s sloppy and over eager like my boyfriend in high school and I can’t help but laugh again at the absurdity of it. He glances up at me through his long eyelashes and smiles, now sucking gently. It feels nice.

We shift a little bit so he can get his long fingers down the front of my shorts. The tentacles tug me closer and his mind flickers with excitement when I moan from his touch. Then he jams two fingers inside me and I hiss and kick him away.

 “One at a time!” I snap as I crawl out of the closet. “Overeager son of a bitch.”

  _Sorry sorry sorry—_ Kylo’s mind spins into a panic as he hurries after me.

I walk in the bathroom and slam the door shut in his face, lock twisted. He huffs and I watch the lock twist back on it’s own.

 “What the hell are you?!” I demand as the door opens.

The tentacles are gone. He’s hunched over, wringing his hands, taking up most of the doorframe. I put my hands on my hips expectantly and he winces like he’s admitting something awful. His mouth twists.

  _Alien_ , he mumbles. He points up. _Space. Escaped facility—_ Kylo edges toward me and a lone tentacle emerges from his back, reaching for me. _Found you. Mate now._

I take a step back and he jerks forward like he’s on a leash, tentacle snapping around my wrist. I catch a vague sense of unease from him that prickles with icy fear and possessiveness. He’s worried I’m going to leave him, which I’m well within my rights to do. We met _twelve hours ago._

The alien hunch was right; not so much with being an experiment. I stare at him and wonder what exactly the hell I’m even looking at.

My heart patters. “Kylo, I—I can’t help you.” I glance at the tentacle around my wrist and swallow hard. “You need to leave.”

He looks fucking ridiculous in Finn’s shirt. His muscles tense underneath it and he shakes his head, dark eyes wide, flinging his black hair side to side. I squeak when he yanks me forward and I try to pull back, but another tentacle flings around my other wrist. Terror flitters through his head like a coked-out hummingbird muttering the same thing over and over: _don’t leave me._

Kylo drags me out to the living room and I worry he’s going to do something really awful. Arousal still bounces around in him, simmering under all the anxiety and snippets of fleeing from wherever he was being kept. But he pulls me along back to the television, which is now playing _Digimon_ , and pulls me down between his thighs.

I panic silently, afraid of him going _really_ bonkers and using his weird alien telekinesis to give me a stroke or something. All the tentacles slither around me, one casually brushing across my nipple, and restrain my back to his chest. He leans on the couch and draws over the same blanket from earlier to drape over us. We’re plunged into near-darkness.

His heart hammers near my neck. Kylo coos and rests his chin on top of my head, then blows on the cover so we can see the TV. I blink at it a few times as silence settles over my apartment again. He clenches his huge hands over mine.

What the _fuck_? What the _FUCK?!_

What the hell am I going to do?! I stare at the cartoon and Kylo twitters happily when the screen dances with bright lights. He rubs his thumbs on the meat of my palm while I try to figure out how to get him out of my house. Who do I call? The FBI? The _Ancient Aliens_ dude with the hair? The fucking Ghostbusters? Leslie Jones could fuck him up—or Chris Pratt.

I frown. No, the other Chris—Pine? No, that was _Wonder Woman_ and _Princess Diaries._ Good movie. He was basically the beginning of my sexual awakening. Is it On Demand?

My doorbell rings, followed up with a knock.

 “Rey? It’s Finn. You okay?”

Kylo perks up at the sound of Finn’s voice and feels curious at first. He lets himself in my apartment with the spare key and calls my name again, and Kylo realizes Finn’s a man, and we dated six years ago.

The soft sated happiness in Kylo’s head surges straight to raging hatred. He snarls like a pissed-off tomcat and somehow spins around so I’m on the floor on my back and he’s crouched over me, hackles raised. He restrains me to his stomach with the tentacles like a fucking baby koala bear and I hear Finn shout in surprise.

 “Don’t run!” I call, puffing for air. I squirm and feel Kylo consider my proximity to his dick for a second before snapping back to anger. “Just… shut the door, okay?!”

 “Rey, what the fuck is that thing?!” Finn’s breath hitches. “ _Are those fucking tentacles?!_ ”

 “Shut the fucking door!” I snap.

Kylo handles that for him. The door slams shut and Finn yelps at the sound, which sounds like a threat to Doctor Octopus. He hisses and drops me without warning, imagining ripping my best friend’s throat out and presenting it to me.

I seize the front of Kylo’s shirt as he hovers over me with his enormous fangs bared. He doesn’t look down at me and keeps thinking about biting Finn’s dick off, which just seems gratuitous to me. Panting, I pat his pale cheek a few times.

 “Hey!” I wheeze, still trying to catch my breath. I keep patting and he keeps growling, so I give him a hard slap. “Hey, dickhead! Look! Look!”

Kylo glances down and stops growling when he sees my bare chest. I don’t know aliens very well, but if he’s anything like a human man, boobs can distract him from _anything._

He blinks and clicks his tongue like he’s asking permission. His mind dials back down to curious and horny as he kneels so he can knead my breasts with both hands. He coos, pleased with my offering, and pulls me up with his tentacles so he can slobber on my nipples again. I push his face back and he huffs and struggles to get by.

Finn gags. “Rey, what the _fuck_?!”

I grunt as Kylo drags me around the couch back to our spot. He pulls me up on the couch and leans back on the armrest, playfully cooing and nipping at my chest. I shove his head back, kneeling between his legs, and he buzzes.

 “Go wait in my room!” I puff. I glance at Finn over my shoulder and see he’s pale as a sheet. “Don’t call the cops—just go wait and don’t come back out here.” Kylo slides a tentacle down the back of my shorts and I redden. “ _Now!_ ”

Finn hurries off. I wait until the door shuts before I stop resisting Kylo and let him lick my nipples like he wants. He pulls me into his lap as the tentacle prods my entrance, hesitating, then slowly pulses inside me. It’s wet and sticky with _something_ so it doesn’t have an issue gliding into my body.

I bite my lip to keep from moaning. God help me, it feels good. The thing corkscrews as the thought passes through my head and throbs, this time managing to make me whimper. Kylo watches me buck my hips a little and gives up on slobbering on my nipples so he can turn me on my back between his legs.

All I can do is watch through hooded eyes as another tentacle winds across my stomach to hold me against Kylo’s chest. A third slithers over my trembling thigh and along my hip bone to my worm under the hem of my shorts. I know I need to stop him and I’m horrified that Finn might hear, but Kylo muffles my moan with a palm over my mouth. His other hand goes right back to my playing with my breasts like a teenage boy.

  _Soft_ , he purrs in my head. His tentacle wanders through my slit, teasing my clit. _Good?_

I nod, panting into his palm while the other tentacle gently writhes inside me. The TV flashes and distracts Kylo, drawing his gaze and curious humming, me losing my mind in his lap. Holy shit, what the _fuck am I going to do?_

The couch creaks and I lean back into Kylo. His cock presses into the small of my back but he’s more interested in making me finish before doing anything else. I really need to stop and go check on Finn before he calls Poe and makes the situation even more complicated.

Kylo hisses in my ear. _Do not LIKE the Finn._ He redoubles his efforts to make me come and I whimper. _Mine. Mine. Mine._

Fuck! I grab his thighs as the pleasure peaks and tightens in my lower stomach. Kylo purrs contently and my eyes flicker back while I climax and huff into his palm. The couch makes incriminating sounds that I’m too turned on to care about.

The tentacles withdraw with wet pops, trailing bodily fluids across my skin. Kylo chirps and smacks kisses on my cheek while I catch my breath with dramatic gulps of air. I need to stop this—how do I stop this?

I stumble to my feet and shrug out of the tatters of my pajama top. Kylo follows, annoyed by my chest being on display, and yanks his shirt off to pull it over my head. I stagger as it drapes over me and catch myself on his bare chest.

 “You better not do anything to Finn,” I warn. “And quit distracting me!”

  _Do not like the Finn_ , Kylo mutters. _The Finn has touched Rey._

I give him the blanket to wrap around his chest and roll my eyes. “You’re a few years late on that. He has a boyfriend.”

Kylo blinks and follows me down the hall, confused. _The Finn is male._

 “Aren’t there gay people where you’re from?”

  _No females._ He gestures vaguely at his erection that he’s not bothering to hide. _Reproduce?_

I pause near the bedroom door and grumble. Kylo jumps when I tug open the waistband of his boxers and turn his cock up so it isn’t so obvious. He frowns down at it and coos irately when I wrap him in the blanket to hide as much of him as possible. The tentacles are gone, thank god.

 “Well they’re the same gender and they like each other. We aren’t all trying to pop out kids.” I cock my head. “…How do you reproduce then?”

Kylo smiles wide, displaying his fangs. _Use other species._

Finn opens the door before I can. Kylo bristles but obeys my command not to hurt him and growls behind me. I shrug weakly at Finn’s wide eyes and he stares up at Kylo looming off to my side.

I shrug again. “So, I met him at the bar last night and he, uh…” I look back and Kylo bares his fucked-up teeth in a creepy grin.

Finn’s throat bobs. “Rey, what the _hell._ ”

 “He won’t leave.” I push Kylo a little to show a Finn and the alien grabs me with a tentacle around the wrist. “See?!”

 “Your _neck!_ ” Finn exclaims.

Kylo hisses when Finn snaps a picture and turns his phone to show me. My stomach turns.

A round black mark is on my nape, creeping around my throat in tendrils and down toward my spine. It looks like an awful, evil thing. I glare at Kylo with Finn and he blinks back at me, owlish.

  _Mine_ , he says simply.

 “What the fuck did you do?!” I snap. “What the hell is this?!”

Kylo shrinks back, reticent. He wrings his hands and tries to give me the same innocent look from before, but I know he’s well aware of what he did. I raise my eyebrows and wait for an answer.

  _Lonely._ He gestures to himself. _Keep Rey. Mate._

I groan. “Oh my god. Oh my god.”

Finn shakes his head. “I’m calling the cops. They can drag his ass out of here.” He holds his phone to his ear and nods toward Kylo. “Man, you better get lost before something bad happens.”

I snatch Finn’s phone and hang up the call, shaking my head quickly. “Don’t—don’t. I don’t want him to accidentally hurt someone.”

“He’s hurting _you!_ ” Finn retorts.

 “I’m fine!” I toss him his phone back and wriggle my wrist free of Kylo’s tentacle. “I’m fine. He’s just scared. I’ll take a few days and try to figure out where he’s from and where his… people are.” I shake my head at Finn again. “He can _move_ things without touching them. I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

Kylo clicks and makes the door slam shut behind Finn. My friend jerks forward, swearing, and Kylo chatters like he’s laughing. I point my finger in his face and he huffs and folds his arms, turning and buzzing like he’s talking back.

Finn rubs his face and sighs. “Fine, but I’m staying over. I’m not letting this _thing_ hurt you.”

 “That’s not a good idea.” I glance at Kylo as he curiously tugs on the hem of his boxers and paws at his own dick. “He’s horny.”

Finn groans and covers his eyes as I berate Kylo for touching himself in front of people. The alien turns a little bit and goes right back to what he was doing, hissing when I follow and snap at him to cut it out. He decides to pester me to help him with his blue balls and poor Finn flees the apartment, promising to come by later.

I wind up draped over the armrest of my couch watching cartoons while Kylo fucks me from behind. It’s been over twelve hours since my last drink—a new record—but I’m still letting a guy with tentacles fuck me.

Baby steps.


	4. Do Not Like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o_o

 “First things first, we need to get you some clothes.”

Kylo turns a bit to blink at me, shrouded in his now favorite green blanket. It’s around his head and just barely reaches the small of his back, where my nail marks are bright red on his pale skin. He cocks his head, dark eyes tracing along my naked legs.

  _As you wish._ He goes back to _South Park_ and tilts his head the other way. _I do not like this television program._

 “Okay; change the channel.” I roll my eyes, lying supine on the couch while I text Finn. I’m still naked from our last romp. “Is this facility looking for you?”

Kylo nods, fumbling with the remote. _Swam from facility in Guam._

I raise my eyebrows. “You swam here from _Guam_?! That’s like… near Japan!”

  _Currents helped carry me. Held breath._

Jesus Christ. I go back to texting Finn about where to shop for alien clothes. We’re both Googling about where Kylo could be from but not coming up with much. I can’t fly over to Guam and drop him off and I’m not sure I want to. He seems harmless, and there’s big scars down his back. He fled the facility for a reason.

Now I have to go blow money in fricken Manhattan on clothes his stupid tentacles will rip through. I huff and scroll through what the closest Macy’s has on sale, when I catch movement from the corner of my eye.

Kylo rises with the blanket over him and shuffles to the kitchen. I watch over the back of the couch as he opens different drawers, rummaging around curiously, and finds my long lighter. He coos and manages to flick the thing on.

Fear jolts through me when the flame snaps to life. Kylo yelps and drops the lighter on the floor, making me panic about my apartment burning down. I scramble over the couch and skid out to the kitchen to make sure the fire’s out.

 “Really?!” I snap. I snatch it off the floor and chuck it in the sink.

He whimpers, sinking to a crouch. _Do not like the fire._ Kylo lies on his side, curling in a ball, and covers all of him except his feet. He hooks his ankles together like he’s trying to disappear. _Do not like the fire._

I’m ready to kick him in the throat, but steady myself and get a lid on my temper. Chill, Rey. He just doesn’t know any better.

 “Why?” I ask, hands on my hips.

Kylo coos sadly. _The fire burns._

I’ve seen his back plenty of times and never found any burns. I’ve seen his whole body naked enough by now that I’d recognize burns. I frown and crouch in front of him, tugging the edge of the blanket to meet his wide, frightened eyes.

 “Where?” I press. I try to keep my voice gentle. “Can you tell me?”

He blinks and hesitates, but acquiesces. I sit to give him room as he sits up and lets the blanket spill from his shoulders to the floor. Again, his skin looks okay, save for some innocuous moles and whatnot, and I’m distracted by the way his muscles shift under his skin.

I’m about to ask where the burns are when his flesh suddenly changes color. It ripples as pale perfection gives way to black, rotten skin and thick bulbous scars. I stare in horror, watching the damage spread down his broad back until I can’t take it anymore.

 “Stop!” I blurt. “Stop!”

The skin knits back quickly, wiping over the trauma like a painter’s brush. Kylo wraps himself in the blanket again and shudders as he turns back to face me. His cheeks are sallow but quickly filling out. He’s hiding how fucked-up his body is.

He lets his tentacles free to hug himself with them. _Do not like the fire._

It pulses through him like a heartbeat. I’m sickened by what I’ve seen and stare at Kylo for a minute before crawling forward to comfort him. He gathers me into the blanket and pins me to his chest with the tentacles, choking a wheeze from me. He might accidentally kill me.

I’m not letting whoever he escaped from take him back. No fucking way.

Kylo nuzzles my neck. _Do like you._ He kisses me once and sighs. _Do like Rey._

I get red in the cheeks. “Okay—we’re steering into feelings territory. Let’s go buy clothes.”

He chirps in agreement and follows me into my bedroom. I have the same sinking feeling that this is way more than I can handle, but… I feel like I _have_ to help him. Even before he bit my neck (whatever the fuck that means in the long-term). It’s odd. I can’t let him disappear.

Kylo bends me over my bed before I even glance at my dresser. I jerk forward as he roughly pushes inside me with a low grunt. He leans across my back and licks the bite on my nape, which makes me moan and squirm with pleasure. He’s not one for foreplay, but neither am I.

  _Mine._ Kylo huffs, breath hot on my neck. _Tight—feels good. Going to—ejaculate._

I groan. “You sound like my high school biology textbook. Brush up on dirty talk.”

He slips his hand under me to tease my clit. I whimper and clench the sheets, rolling my hips into his touch. God, he has a huge dick. How? Why? Can he bring me to his all-male big dick planet or…?

  _Dirty… talk?_ Kylo grasps my hips and pounds into me, panting from exertion. _Telling the facts._

Oh god. I laugh, burying my face in my comforter. He’s absolutely fucking ridiculous.

But my laughing seems to worry Kylo. He fucks me bodily into the mattress, groaning in my hair, and his thoughts wander to dirty talk. I don’t need it or anything; I just assumed that was what he was trying. He swallows hard.

   _…I will—deposit genetic material. In you._ He hesitates, unsure. _To reproduce._

This time I have to bite the sheet so I don’t laugh. Kylo warbles irately and turns me on my back so he can see my face. He crawls on top of me in bed and pushes inside me again. I arch, grasping his shoulders, and his dark eyes laser in on my boobs like usual.

He watches them bounce a little with each thrust. _I like breasts._

I bite my lower lip, holding in a smirk. “You can deposit your genetic material on them.”

Kylo’s eyes widen and he chirps curiously. He strokes my nipples with his thumb, turning it small circles and watching them stiffen.

I pull him up and his cock slips free from my body. He grunts as I take him in my mouth and suck eagerly, hoping to show him something new. He plays with my tits and cups the back of my head while he thrusts evenly in and out.

I’m used to deep-throating. Kylo isn’t so much used to it and whimpers as he quickly comes close to finishing in my mouth. He pulls back because he has enough common sense not to do it without warning me, but I drag him deeper. His mind spins and he redoubles his thrusts with gravelly groans. It takes another minute or two before he’s overwhelmed.   

Kylo stares down at me throughout his climax, half concerned I’ll be upset. He kneads my breast and cups my cheek while I swallow back each spurt of cum without complaint, deliberately aiming his head toward my cheek. He grunts, thrusting spastically to ride it out, sucking his lower lip. My mouth tastes salty and tart.

I smile when Kylo finally takes a shaky breath. He blinks furiously, pale cheeks turning pink, and takes care withdrawing from my mouth. I lick my lips and watch him wriggle his mouth like he doesn’t know what to say.

  _No purpose,_ he manages.

 “Mhm. Sometimes we do stuff just because it feels good.” I stretch my arms, then slip my fingers down my panties. “Like this.”

The whole blowjob thing has poor Kylo reeling, but watching me get myself off just about makes his head explode. He leans back on his heels and gawks while I moan and rub my clit just the right way to come fast and hard. He’s not sure if he likes it. He prefers being involved.

But I come on my own with him watching. He grasps my wrist and licks my fingers after, humming, and I try to catch my breath. Seriously though: are eggs going to grow in my stomach? I’ve had my stomach pumped once and that was just plain unpleasant.

Kylo follows me to the bathroom and pouts outside while I shower and whatnot. I pull him in when I’m done and stand on the edge of the tub to scrub his hair clean under the spray. He purrs the entire time, wandering hands pawing hungrily at whatever exposes skin of mine they can touch. He likes touching, but he’s felt it so rarely that every brush of skin overwhelms him.

He ties a towel around his head when we’re done and wanders from the bathroom. I’m putting on makeup when the doorbell rings, and I groan at my reflection. Oh god, it’s probably—

  _MORE human males?!_

I swipe a stray bit of lip gloss as Kylo snarls from the living room. Poe yelps in terror, which is my cue to intervene, but I finish my eyeliner before I leave the bathroom. He’s alive. Kylo’s more mad at me than Poe.

They’re by my front door when I stroll out, Poe wrapped up in tentacles and Kylo standing there with his arms folded. He taps his fingers on his biceps and scowls at me, but when I give him a reproachful look he huffs and drops Poe to the floor.

  _Do not LIKE the males,_ Kylo seethes.

 “This is Finn’s _boyfriend_ , Poe.” I push Kylo back and help Poe to his feet. “Jackass.”

Poe’s in a maroon sweater and jeans, probably fresh off a shift at the bar. He swallows hard and clings to my forearms when he’s upright, dark eyes riveted on the writhing tentacles.

Kylo snorts, smiling smugly at him. _My sexual organ is larger._

I help my trembling friend to the couch so he can sit down and take a breath. Kylo is indeed butt-ass naked and I laugh when I glance at his crotch on my way back to the kitchen to get a bottle of water for Poe.

I rifle through expired Chinese takeout containers. “You’re fucking ridiculous. No one cares about the size of your alien dick.”

  _You do._

Kylo tries to meet my glare, but he shrinks back and makes nervous chirps of apology. I slam the fridge shut and step up in his face, arching on my tiptoes. He twiddles his thumbs.

I narrow my eyes, then shrug. “When you’re right, you’re right.” I lean back and poke his stomach. “Go get dressed. We’re going shopping with Poe.”

Kylo nods and scurries off to put on the weird clothes I found him in. I watch him go, half because I like looking at his butt and half because I’m suspicious he’ll hover like a jealous twat. But he goes in my room and shuts the door behind him. At least he didn’t start jerking off in front of Poe… silver linings.

Poe thanks me for the water and shakes his head as I sit beside him. He’s shaking still. I wipe off some tentacle goop on his cheek.

 “I thought Finn was fucking with me.” Poe shudders and squeezes his eyes shut. “God, that thing’s gross. What are you gonna do, Rey?”

I shrug. “No clue. You’re lucky he didn’t touch his cock in front of you.” I mean back and laugh, picking lint off my pink blouse. “He’s kind of cute. He doesn’t understand anything.”

Poe stares at me and I realize that no one else finds Kylo endearing. Why do _I_ find Kylo endearing? He’s super creepy and his tentacles are gross and covered in some weird sticky fluid. I chew inside my cheek and suddenly feel a flicker of pleasure from Kylo.

He’s definitely masturbating. Irritated, I storm down the hall to my bedroom and find something maybe worse than jerking off.

My green panties hang out of Kylo’s jagged mouth, a clean pair that’s already half-eaten. He quickly shoves another red pair in his mouth before the shock fades and I shriek at him. He shrinks away and swallows them before I cross the room.

 “What the fuck?!” I snap. “Seriously?!”

  _Tastes like mate._ Kylo coos apologetically when I slap his biceps. _I am apologize!_

Poe knocks on the door at first, then storms in to protect me. He touches my elbow. “Rey—”

Before I can respond, Poe’s choking.

Kylo has his hand extended, long fingers curled in a cruel arch, dark eyes riveted on Poe. He tightens his fingers and Poe splutters, dropping to his knees on my bedroom floor. I stare at him in total shock for a couple seconds before turning toward Kylo, shaking my head.

 “Stop,” I mumble. My voice gets louder as Poe’s face changes color. “Kylo, _stop!_ ”

His expression is blank, but rage like I’ve never felt threatens to erupt beneath the surface. His eye twitches and he curves his wrist to make Poe’s eyes roll back in his head.

  _My mate._ Kylo’s thoughts are equally flat, but ominous. He shoves Poe into the wall with his invisible power, freeing him from the chokehold. _I do not like the males touching my mate._

I try to help Poe as he coughs and gasps in the corner, but Kylo catches me around the wrist with a tentacle. He drags me back to him, ignoring my attempts to escape, and wraps me in a suffocating hug. I wheeze against his bare chest.

His mind opens up again, bright and happy. _Mine._ Kylo hums and kisses along my head. _It feels good to choke the males._

My eyes widen as I recall our conversation from earlier about doing what feels good. Kylo keeps chirping happily, sniffing my hair and kissing me, but I get a bad feeling in my gut. I might not be able to control him as well as I think.


	5. Mannequin Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dubcon if you squint  
> freaky alien sex if you have eyes and can read

We walk out in broad daylight: me, my mildly traumatized friend Poe, and my alien one-night stand. It’s the perfect plot for a sitcom; sans the freaky tentacle sex. Unless HBO picks it up. 

Kylo turns in wide circles while we walk, bumping into pissed-off businessmen in suits and little kids and tourists. No one stops to judge his weird zipper outfit because it’s New York City and everyone dresses like a freak. I yank him to my side and hold his hand, dragging him back whenever he’s distracted by a sight or smell.

Poe keeps his hands in his pockets and eyes Kylo nervously. I don’t blame him. Say one wrong thing and out come the tentacles—unless it’s me. I don’t think I can do anything wrong in Kylo’s eyes.

We pass a cupcake shop and he stops dead. I almost fall on my face as Kylo drags me up to the glass windows and coos with curious excitement, breathing loud through his mouth. He presses his palm to the pane and I slap it down.

 “We’re not here for cupcakes!” I snap. “Poe, can you…?”

 “Oh, _hell_ no,” Poe says without hesitation. “I’m not touching him.”

Kylo smooshes his face to the glass and whimpers like a puppy. He refuses to be pulled anywhere else so I sigh in defeat and lead him inside. It’s one of those tourist traps with the oversized, overpriced treats and I fucking hate it. I’m about to spend ten bucks on a goddamn _cupcake._

Poe waits outside. I roll my eyes to him while Kylo chirps and drags me to the counter, where even more sugary shit is waiting behind glass. He puts his palm on it and I slap it down, chastising him for griming up the display, and the nice girl behind the counter laughs. She probably thinks he’s special. He’s not. He’s just a moron.

 “Where are you two from?” she asks, casting a megawatt smile to me.

 “Upper west side.” I pick a cupcake for him: chocolate with vanilla frosting. “We’ll take that one.”

Kylo watches her like a hawk. She moves to dress it up with a ribbon and a box, but I shake my head and hand it straight to him. He shoves the entire thing in his mouth and my ten dollars is gone before it’s out of my wallet.

The girl laughs uncomfortably. “Wow, uh… big appetite, huh?”

 “You have no idea,” I grumble. I hand her a ten and a five. “Keep the change.”

He licks his lips when we’re back outside, humming contently. _Sugar. Sweet._ His dark eyes shift to me and he gives me a shit-eating grin. _Rey is sweet like sugar._

 “Aren’t you a regular Casanova?” I cock my head, readjusting my bag. “Have you ever had sugar?”

  _No. Raw meat._

 “…Oh. Whoops.” I take his hand again and grimace. “Guess those abs won’t be around much longer. Wait until you taste fast food.”

We make it to Macy’s in one piece. Poe hovers near me while I lead Kylo to the men’s section, yanking whenever he stops to hiss at a mannequin. A woman with a stroller outright stares as we walk past and Kylo stares back until she looks away. He huffs.

  _Humans like to stare. Do not like staring._ He hooks his fingers down the back of my jeans, stopping me near a rack of shirts. _City is loud. We leave?_

 “I’m not leaving the city, no.” I tug his hand out of my pants and point a finger in his face. “Be nice to Poe. He’s helping dress you so you’ll fit in.”

Kylo nips playfully at my finger, chirping, and wraps his arms around my waist. _Will kill the Poe._ He rasps like he’s laughing and I feel genuine amusement in him. _Choke the Poe._

 “That’s not funny,” I say flatly. I seize his jaw in my hand and squeeze his cheeks. “Do _not_ hurt my friends, Kylo, or you’ll regret it.”

He buzzes, annoyed, and smatters kisses up my cheek and across my head. I slap him away and wander off until I find Poe with a bunch of shirts draped over his arm. Kylo picks at them, cocking his head, and I add socks and briefs to the stash. Poe stands very still and stares straight ahead while Kylo examines the clothes.

I push him back, trying to give Poe space. “Thanks for your help. I can’t shop _and_ keep him from running into traffic.”

 “No problem. I just want to make sure he doesn’t hurt you.” Poe eyes Kylo as he squeezes the cups of an enormous bra with both hands.

  _Very large breasts._ He turns and reaches out for my boobs and I slap his hand away. _Don’t hit!_

 “Stop pawing at me!” I retort.

We bicker on our way to the fitting room, which is just me hissing at Kylo while he complains about me smacking his hand. Poe waves awkwardly when people stare.

I shove Kylo into a fitting room and hang up jeans and T-shirts and shit. He turns in the small space, glaring at the fluorescent light, and coos when I unbutton his pants. The tentacles come out to wrap around my back and he smiles while watching me unzip his shirt. Freak.

We get his clothes off and Kylo hisses when I pull a black shirt over his head. It looks good—clings to his muscles—and I’m tempted to fuck him right then and there. But it’s inappropriate and I need to teach him manners. I nod and move on to the next shirt, cycling through them quickly.

Kylo turns in the mirror and smiles at his reflection. He traces his fingertips down his abs and pushes off his pants to admire his own cock. I huff and force him to try on another pair of jeans.

 “You have to get a job,” I mutter.

  _…Job? For money?_

 “Yeah. I’m not your sugar mommy.”

He abruptly shoves me into the mirror. _But you_ are _mine, mate. All mine._

My palms reflect as Kylo tugs at my jeans. I whirl around and grab his jaw, making him whimper.

 “Quit trying to fuck me all the time!” I snap.

  _But… I like it._ He growls when I smack a tentacle away. _Do not hit!_

 “You’re being a dick. Try your clothes on and put your boner away.”

We manage to try on the clothes and I spend a small fortune at Macy’s. Kylo hisses and knocks over a few mannequins, snapping his jaws, and I cut poor Poe loose. He suffered as much as he should. Now Kylo is dressed in clean clothes, just dark jeans and a T-shirt, and doesn’t look like a freak.

  _Do not like city,_ Kylo complains. _Want my mate in quiet. Safe._

 “I don’t have the money to relocate,” I laugh as we leave Macy’s.

Kylo suddenly offers me a wad of cash, beaming. _I can get money, Rey. For us._

Oh god. I try to hide the huge pile of money from passerby and Kylo kisses my forehead. It’s got to be a couple thousand, easy. What the fuck?!

“Did you steal this?!” I hiss.

  _Yes. For us._ Kylo clicks, kissing my cheek. _I want my mate safe and happy._

 “Where the hell did you get it?!”

He cocks his head and gestures to an ATM right outside the store. I groan and turn in circles, making sure no one’s following us. He must’ve used that weird invisible power to pop one of the machines open when I went to the bathroom. Fucking hell. Now I’m going to jail for aiding and abetting, too. Fucking felony-level shit.

I glare at my happy alien boyfriend and yank the hem of his pants to find a bunch of bras stuffed down them. He hisses as I pull them out one by one and passerby stare at us.

 “What is it with you and boobs?!” I stuff the bras in my bag.

He huffs. _They squish._

 “You’re ridiculous.”

We walk back home with our purchases, stolen money, and stolen bras. Kylo snarls at a chihuahua along the way and whistles like a songbird when it whimpers. He sticks his tongue out when we pass the cupcake shop, tasting the smell of it. I pinch the pronged atrocity to make him put it back in his mouth. He warbles, scowling.

Back in my apartment, I turn on cartoons to keep Kylo occupied. The tentacles come out, but there isn’t enough room in his shirt, so they end up bunching near his ribs and making him growl. He yanks the shirt off and sits on the floor with his blanket, cooing at _Digimon._

I set the bag down on the kitchen counter and thumb through the money. It’s about five grand, which can cover my rent for about two months. I peer at Kylo over my shoulder and see his head tilted while he watches TV. His mind buzzes contently, sometimes drifting to thoughts about eating more cupcakes, then to eating cupcakes off my boobs. I roll my eyes.

Kylo wanders out to the kitchen and watches me make dinner. It’s just chicken breast and broccoli. I put the pan in the oven and raise my eyebrows at him when he continues staring.

 “Can I help you, sir?” I ask.

  _Sex?_

I sigh and hand him a cook book. “Here—read something, you goon.”

He snorts derisively and tosses it on the island. _Boring book is boring. Sex fun. Watch television, have sex with mate._ Kylo shrugs. _Much better._

Before I can keep protesting, he grabs me and I forget why I’m even resisting in the first place. Kylo kisses me in earnest, kind of smearing my face with drool, and drags me over to the couch.

He bends me across the arm and yanks my jeans down to my knees. Apparently he’s a big fan of doggy style. I feel a tentacle first, twisting inside me like it’s feeling me out, then Kylo huffs and withdraws completely.

I almost trip as he tugs me over to his blanket on the floor. He swipes it up and pulls off my shirt with an annoyed click, then steps on my jeans and yanks me out of them. I hang there in his arms like a puppet for a minute until he decides to sit on the couch with me in his lap, facing the TV.

Kylo swiftly sinks inside me with a low groan. My eyes pop wide and I let out a surprised huff at the weird angle, struggling to adjust to him. Fuck, he’s big. The tentacles wrap around my front to hold me against his chest, one slipping to the apex of my thighs. I squeeze Kylo’s thighs and drape my head towards my lap.

 “Fuck!” I hiss.

He grasps my waist to move me up and down his length. _Much better than reading._

I’m inclined to agree. My couch creaks with each thrust of Kylo’s hips and I’m left to do nothing but let him manipulate my body. His tentacle teases my clit, mind humming with excitement every time I whimper or tighten around him. Sometimes he drifts back to the TV.

  _Ah—feels good._ He leans forward to bite the nape of my neck and I stiffen and shudder. _Mine._

I gaze at the rhythmic motions of the tentacle on my clit and nod in agreement. Maybe I’m addicted to it. What if there’s like… alien aphrodisiac in the goopy stuff on his tentacles? The other ones squirm on my skin, suckers tickling my skin, and I frown a bit. Nah. Can’t be.

Kylo’s hands go to my breasts like they’re magnetized. He squeezes them until I elbow him, then the tentacles extend to restrain my arms to my side. I swear and lean my head back as he begins sucking on the bite mark.

  _Mine_ , he repeats in a grunt. He pinches my nipples and I squeak. _Say it._

“Yes,” I breathe, “yours.”

I’m getting lost in the sensations again. He’s so big that it’s all I can think about, soaking his length each time he guides me into another punishing thrust. My arms twist at my sides and his tentacles tighten like a warning. It’s fucking hot.

  _I like when you cannot move._ Kylo licks my nape, growling. _Taking my cock like a good… girl?_

His awkward attempt at dirty talk makes me laugh again. One of his hands comes up to grasp my jaw and his fingertips press into my skin; another warning. I watch him fucking up into me, slick with my juices, and squirm against the tentacles. I want to push him and see what he’ll do, but I’m a little nervous that he won’t pick up on it.

So I roll my hips into the amazing suction of the tentacle until I come, loudly, and he clenches his huge hand around my throat. Kylo pounds faster while I ride it out, delirious with pleasure.

  _Feels so good,_ he grunts in my head. His voice seems deeper; more commanding. _Want to orgasm in your mouth again. Do not like wasting genetic material—do like you kneeling._ A tentacle worms up toward my mouth. _Suck?_

Fuck it. I shrug, letting the thing worm through my lips, and realize that my hunch about an aphrodisiac was right.

It tastes sweet like syrup. My eyes roll and I moan around it, instinctively sucking harder to taste more of the sticky weirdness. Another orgasm tightens in my core before I realize it and I squirm in Kylo’s lap. Holy shit holy _shit_ —

He purrs as I climax again with a strangled whimper, and it buzzes up my spine straight to the mark he’s licking. It’s so overwhelming that I almost want to get the hell away from him.

  _Ah, ah,_ Kylo chastises gently. _Be good._ He withdraws the tentacle from my mouth and I follow it, drooling the thick stuff down my chin. _Not too much, mate. Moderation._

I groan, licking my lips. “Fuck moderation; I’m fucking an alien with _fucking tentacles.”_

He chirps, laughing, then his breath hitches. _Ah—close. Close._ Kylo grabs my hips, rolling me how he wants, panting in hot breaths on the back of my neck. _Feels so good—fuck!_

I’m tempted to make a comment about him swearing for the first time, but his mind is all aflutter with excitement and I don’t want to ruin it. Skin slaps on skin as Kylo grunts and pounds into me, punching little whimpers from my throat, until he realizes he’s about to come.

He bites my nape and his teeth sink in.

I yelp more from surprise than pain. Kylo snarls like an animal as he spills inside me, throbbing and pulsing with ropes of cum. I can’t move a muscle, just absorb the sensation and his teeth locked in my flesh. I manage to kick my feet.

Then a _weirder_ sensation sets in, like I’m being stretched impossibly open. When I jerk up in shock I find I’m fucking stuck on Kylo’s cock.

 “What the—?!” I splutter.

  _Hush, hush._ A tentacle strokes the corner of my lips and slips inside. _Normal. Breeding cycle._

It tastes different now, still sweet, but like chocolate. My eyes roll back and I go limp in his lap while he purrs and laps at the back of my neck. I happen to glance down and notice I can see the vague bulge of his cock buried inside me.

Kylo loosens his tentacles and nuzzles my temple. Trembling, I press a hand to the strange protrusion in my gut and feel it throb under my fingertips. The tentacle shifts in my mouth like it’s trying to distract me and I suck, closing my eyes.

  _All is okay, Rey._ He coos and kisses my cheek, slowly rolling his hips, and I feel him pulse inside me. _Rest._

I sit in his lap and watch the next cartoon come on, sated and sleepy. Okay. I can rest.


	6. Tentacle PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooooooooo

Something is… poking me.

Frowning, I swat at the intrusion, desperate to get back to a dream about winning the lottery. The poking just gets more obnoxious.

  _Rey?_ Poke. _Rey?_

I blearily blink my eyes open in darkness. I’m under blankets, lying on something soft. Kylo is prodding my cheek with a dripping tentacle and not-so-subtly rubbing his hard-on against my tailbone. He chirps when he realizes I’m awake and tries to lift my thigh.

I groan. “Cut it _out._ ”

  _But… made nest. Want sex._

Nest? I elbow him in the ribs so he withdraws with a pissy hiss and shift on my back to look around. Are we in my closet? Are… are there feathers floating around?

 “Did you rip open my two hundred dollar down comforter?!” I snap.

Kylo sits up, stark ass naked, and beams. _For nest. Warm this way. Happy ephyra._

I scowl at his smarmy expression, somehow ignoring his dick. My closet is teeming with blankets and pillows and random feathers, some that might be from the pigeons he likes killing. I resist the urge to throat punch him.

 “What the fuck is ephyra?” I bark instead.

Kylo presses a palm to my lower stomach. He smiles. _Ephyra._

Nope. No.

I throw off the blanket and scramble to sit up. Kylo clicks his tongue, panicking, and throws his tentacles around me. He drags me between his legs and restrains my back to his chest. I feel anxiety wash over him in a wave as I continue to struggle and kick my feet.

  _Is nest not satisfactory?_ he frets. He draws a blanket over us and twists his neck, checking the small closet for errors. _Warm? Safe?_

 “I don’t want fucking alien kids!”

  _Not ‘kids’—ephyra._

Sweet Jesus. I thrash and elbow him in the ribs again when I feel his breath on my nape.

 “No—NO!” I nip at the tentacle near my mouth. “Stop, Kylo!”

Finally, he lets me go. I rush out of the closet on my hands and knees, huffing and puffing, and he follows right behind me. His mind buzzes louder, anxious and confused. He’s still not comprehending the consent thing.

My room looks like a tornado ripped through it. I pinch the bridge of my nose while Kylo hovers close behind, tapping his long fingers together with his shoulders hunched. He’s trying to look innocent like I just caught him pissing on the carpet and I’m not falling for it.

 “You destroyed my room.”

He coos softly. _For nest. To please mate._ Kylo peers over his shoulder at the open closet, wistful. _Ephyra._

The nape of my neck prickles. He looks sweet and I like to think he is on the inside, but there’s some kind of weird alien urges at play that are driving him to dangerous lengths. He’s not even aware of it, as far as I can tell.

I mutter for him to clean my room. Kylo outstretches a hand and things fly around to shelves and back in drawers. He flickers with anxiety when I leave the room.

I swipe my white bathrobe from behind the bathroom door and pad down the hall to the kitchen. I’m sort of worried that I might be pregnant with alien eggs—is that something Planned Parenthood covers? Because I’m not at the point in my life where I’m ready to support an alien brood with my slacker _ephyra_ daddy.

Ephyra—seriously? What the fuck?

It’s six in the morning and I need to get ready for work. I don’t remember much about last night after the knot… thing. It felt amazing, but it always did. Not sure if I’m okay with tentacles in my mouth, though. _Might_ be a hard pass.

On cue, Kylo comes tiptoeing down the hallway. He has pants on, thank Christ. I don’t pay him any attention while I start a pot of coffee.

  _…Apologize._

I glance at him. He’s watching me from under his long eyelashes, trying to make himself look small, and it’s not working out for him. He pulls off the kicked puppy look really well.

Ugh. I wave him off.

 “It’s fine. Just don’t do it again.”

Kylo chirps happily and hovers while I make breakfast. Stirring eggs to scramble them seems to escape him and he gets a little irritated watching me crack them open. He huffs.

  _Wrong way, mate._

 “I’m making scrambled eggs, nosy Nancy.” I pour out the mixture in a skillet. “See? Then they’re cooked and I won’t get sick.”

  _Heat removes nutrients._ He has his arms folded, like he’s pouting. _Waste. Need nutrients for ephyra._ Then Kylo perks up and looks out the window. _Will find more pigeons._

 “Please stop killing the wildlife!”

Too late. He’s crawling out of my window without a shirt, probably scaring the shit out of my neighbors. Oh well. It _is_ New York.

I eat breakfast and take a shower, then get dressed in a pencil skirt and blouse for work. I’m not sure how I’ll break it to Kylo that he can’t come with me. It won’t go over well. Hopefully he doesn’t burn the place down while I’m gone.

He’s crawling in the window when I walk out to the living room. I almost puke at the three bloody dead birds he has in one hand.

Kylo beams, showing off sharp fangs. _For you._

 “Yeah… rain check.” I grab my coat off the rack and clear my throat. “Uh, I have to go to work, so you need to stay here.”

His smile fades, brow drawing together. Confusion ripples through his mind—then fear—then—

The peaceful contentedness twists into black anger and outright terror. I take a step back and fixate a glare on his equally pissed-off expression, maybe a little nervous he’s going to do something stupid. He flings the dead pigeons to the floor and flexes his hands. The mark on the back of my neck prickles.

  _NO!_ he snaps. _NO. NO. NO!_

 “I have to work, Kylo. I’ll be back around five and—”

All the locks on my front door suddenly snap into place. He’s trembling. He’s not so much angry as he is absolutely terrified that I won’t come back.

  _Mate must eat!_ he insists. _Rest! E-Ephyra!_ His violent streak wavers for a moment. _Want ephyra... very much._

Kylo _really_ doesn’t want to be left alone, but I can’t waltz into my job with him trotting along behind me. I have bills to pay; my life can’t stop because he stuck a tentacle or two in me. I still don’t know what I’m supposed to do with him. We’re not like, together. That’s not my thing.

His lips wriggle and a tentacle lashes out. It seizes my wrist, dragging me away from the door until another once grabs me around the waist. I shout and kick but he wraps his huge arms around my ribs and hums happily.

  _Mate is being silly._ Kylo ensnares me in all four tentacles and carries me down the hall. He taps the tip of my nose. _Amusing joke._

 “Let _go!_ ” I hiss.

We go right back to the closet. His chest rumbles with purrs, meant to help me relax, but it just pisses me off even more. Kylo crawls on all fours to the back of the closet with me clinging to his front. Part of the nest consists on my clothes pushed in a pile with gross white stains on them. Ugh…

He settles with his back to the wall and me between his legs. _Must watch door. Safety._

 “I swear to god, if you don’t let me—”

A tentacle prods the corner of my mouth. I growl and twist away, irritated, but it follows and smears sticky fluid on my lips. Two more slither around my thighs, spreading them apart, and a third moseys under my skirt.

Kylo pins my wrists over my ribs with his hands. _Sex time now._

My legs tense and I manage to lift them an inch, then shudder as the tentacle worms inside me. Kylo coos and hugs me tighter, mind back to being soft and empty of pretty much anything except me. I can’t hold back a surprised gasp and the tentacle near my mouth wriggles through my open lips.

It tastes good again; syrupy and thick like liquefied sugar. I strain against Kylo’s arms holding me still, trying to get closer, but he refuses to let go. He tries to angle his grip so he can touch my breasts he’s so obsessed with.

My toes curl. I hardly notice the weird slippery skin on the tentacle, too obsessed with licking up the liquid oozing out of it. The one inside me squirms deeper, drawing more quivering from my thighs and whimpers from my mouth. This is fucking ridiculous. I need to go to work.

The doorbell rings.

Kylo pauses. His tentacles withdraw and I scramble away, just for him to pin me down near the closet door. He growls.

  _The Finn is here. I have told you that I do not like the Finn. Why is it here?_

 “I don’t care,” I wheeze. “He’s my friend—he probably came to check up on me. Now get off!”

Kylo acquiesces. He follows me out of the closet and down the hall to the front door, at which point I turn around and hide his boner under his boxer hem. He yelps when it snaps and slaps my ass in retaliation.

I spin around and take a sharp step closer and he clicks nervously. The green blanket flies across the room and he sinks to the floor, cooing and chirping as he hides under it.

 “I can still see you!” I snap, opening the front door.

  _I cannot see you—therefore you cannot see me._

Finn peers inside and raises his eyebrows at the green lump on my floor. I snatch my purse and shove him out the door before Kylo can follow. I catch his dark eyes widen with fear just as I slam the door shut.

He thuds into the closed door in a panic. _Come back! Must not go!_ The handle jiggles. _Rey? Rey?! Do not go—am sorry!_

 “I’ll be back at five,” I reassure him, trembling as I lock the handle. “There’s a clock on the oven. Just look at it when you’re nervous. I promise I’ll be back.”

  _What have I done wrong?!_ The doorframe groans. He’s shoving his weight into it. _Can come. Will be very quiet! Am sorry for ruining blanket—have to make nest. Is important!_

Finn winces. “Uh—he sounds kind of upset. Maybe you should take another day off.”

I can’t keep ditching my job to babysit a grown man. Kylo has to learn how to be away from me for a while. I remind him to stay in the apartment and head off with Finn, rubbing my chest.

It grows tighter the further we walk and I can feel Kylo’s fear and anxiety.

But I go to work, down to our office building in Manhattan. Kylo seems to quiet down after a while and I settle into my old rhythms, doing boring accounting shit at my desk. I miss him, I think. I hope he isn’t too upset with me.

On my lunch break I eat a granola bar at my desk. I’m kind of worried about Kylo now and I feel guilty leaving him alone. I chew slowly, gazing at the city skyline, when I hear a chirp.

I close my eyes for a second before looking in the direction of the sound.

He’s dressed thank _god_ , standing behind one of our fake rubber plants that in no way conceals him. My expression sours when he chirps again and one of my coworkers casts him a quizzical glance. Kylo parts the leaves and beams at me.

  _Hello, mate._

I consider calling the cops, but something about the goofy smile on his face makes it feel… wrong.

I smile back, raising my eyebrows, and wave once. Kylo takes it as an invitation and tiptoes over to me with the green _fucking blanket_ around his shoulders. Out in public, wearing the new jeans and a green T-shirt I bought him. He gathers the blanket over his head and leans down to nuzzle my temple.

How’d he find me? No clue. I’m too exhausted to ask. I point at the floor and he sits there obediently, still beaming at me like I’m the greatest thing he’s ever seen.

Finn peeks over my cubicle and rolls his eyes, but doesn’t say anything. Yeah, same.

I shift some papers and feel Kylo still staring. His mind ripples with happiness when my eyes flicker to his. He coos and playfully nips the sleeve of my shirt, fangs out, then crawls under my desk where my fucking feet are.

 “You’re an ass!” I hiss as he bumps the desk.

  _Will wait here. Can strike intruders from the darkness._ Kylo hisses like a snake. _They will never see it coming._

Motherfucker. I try my best to hide him with my legs and he takes it as an invitation for for screwing around. Thankfully I’m near the back of the office. Phones ring in the quiet as Kylo slips a tentacle along my inner thigh.

I squeak. “We’re in public, you goon!”

He rasps, laughing. _So?_

We bicker in whispers and bizarre clicks and buzzes until I give in. Kylo purrs under the desk as the tentacle gently slips past my panties and slithers torturously along my slit. I cover my mouth and have to take a deep breath. Holy shit this is wrong but I don’t even care.

He grasps my ankles with two other tentacles. _I missed you, my Rey._

I nod, biting back a moan as the tentacle worms inside me. It’s quiet, but…

Lips brush my knees. Kylo jerks my chair closer and it’s low enough that he can fit between the desk and my lap. I paw at his black hair as he pushes my skirt aside, but two seconds later he’s lapping at my clit and I no longer care. His dark eyes flicker up to mine and he smiles smugly. He knows _exactly_ what he’s doing. It should be unsettling.

But he makes me come—hard—and I bite through the skin on my knuckle. Kylo coos while he cleans up between my thighs and he crawls across my lap from under the desk, bracing his hands on my thighs. I stare at him and struggle to catch my breath.

His long pronged tongue flickers from his mouth. He stares as he licks up my fluids from around his mouth and chin. Jesus.

  _Mine_ , Kylo chirps.

 “Rey?”

I turn with the guiltiest look on my face and meet the eyes of Sandra, some coworker I don’t know. She gapes at Kylo crouched between my knees. Fuck.

 “This is my boyfriend!” I blurt. “Uh… Ben. He was picking up a pen I dropped.”

He frowns and slips away from me. _I did not see a pen. Will find at once._

Sandra watches him vanish under my desk and I make a ‘he’s nuts’ gesture near my ear. She nods and laughs as she walks away.

I rest my forehead on my desk and close my eyes. What am I going to do? This won’t work.

  _No pen… found sticky substance._ A second passes. _Eeuugh! Is chewed! Yuck yuck!_

As I listen to Kylo click indignantly and spit out someone else’s chewed gum, I take a deep breath. Come on, Rey. You _always_ find a way.


	7. Monsterfucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh i'm just warning you guys he sticks a tentacle down her throat in this chapter  
> like d o w n her throat
> 
> also experimenting w/shorter faster updates we shall see

  _Mate? Mate?_

Ugh—motherfucker. Kylo is calling me and I’m not in the mood to deal with him. I grunt, rolling over on my bare mattress. He keeps taking every single blanket or sheet and throwing it in the closet for his creepy ass nest.

 “What?” I grumble.

My bed shifts. I open one eye and see him crawling next to me, dark eyes blown utterly black in my shadowy bedroom. Little flecks of blue make his pupils glow.

I start to tell him off when something on his neck gets my attention.

Two large, bulbous spots swell under Kylo’s jaw. It kind of makes him look like a bullfrog. He whimpers and scratches them with both hands, wincing, then coos in distress. He’s naked and _obviously_ turned on. I redden and try not to look at his erection. Jesus Christ.

He rolls on his back, tentacles writhing. _Itch… itch…_ Kylo growls. _Itchy!_

I groan. “God, don’t you ever jerk off?”

  _Do not know—_ He yowls like a cat. _What this is!_

God, do I have to do everything for this asshole?

I roll over to my nightstand and throw a bottle of lube at Kylo’s chest. His thoughts burn and boil until he feels it and pops the lid open. A tentacle brushes the lube and he clicks curiously, then squeezes some out.

 “Go to town,” I yawn. I flop on my stomach. “Yank it ‘til you… bank it?”

  _Want mouth—want Rey’s mou—_ His breath catches. Pleasure flitters through him. _…Oh._

Obnoxious squelching promptly follows. Kylo groans and the bed creaks as he learns the magic of masturbation. I’m curious. I open an eye and see him smiling with his lips parted, stroking his cock maybe faster than he should. His brow draws and he huffs.

I smirk. “See? You don’t even need me.”

Kylo doesn’t answer. He bucks into his hand eagerly and his eyes roll back. They’re blue.

  _Do need. Do need._ His thoughts spin and I catch a glimpse of me pregnant, belly squirming.   _Ephyra._

Then he rolls over on top of me and I don’t even consider resisting. He wraps the tentacles around my stomach, tugs my pants down to my knees, and clicks as he bites down on the nape of my neck. He shifts closer.

I arch my hips into Kylo’s groin. We come together, thankfully via his cock and not a writhing tentacle. He groans and leans across my back, thrusting eagerly inside me. My body readjusts. I watch the other two tentacles wrap around my wrists to hold me in place.

  _Ephyra,_ he mumbles. His hips stutter. _Want. Will impregnate my Rey._

 “Mhm.” I wave, rocking with his thrusts. I’m not really paying attention.

Kylo grasps my hips to angle his cock. He rubs the throat bumps on my neck.

  _Mine._ He hisses in my ear. _My Rey._

I cling to my pillow while he fucks me, ignoring my phone vibrating on the night stand. It’s my first warning that I need to get up and ready for work, but I don’t care. One of the tentacles slithers between my legs, wet and sticky, and suctions right on my clit.

Fuck! I jerk forward and Kylo drags me back. He warbles, rubbing his throat all over the back of my head, and pants into my hair. I whimper and twitch into each slow stroke from the tentacle.

One around my wrist slurps around to prod my lips. I open up to let it in. It tastes like sugar.

  _Good_ , he praises, _good._

The tentacle writhes in a super disturbing way that should _probably_ gross me out. Kylo coos and rubs his throat on my head, then bites down again on my nape. He bears down, pushing my chest to the bed, and pins my hands next to my head with his. Heat prickles where he’s biting me.

Kylo’s tongue brushes my neck. _Mine._

Sharp needles hook in my flesh; blood draws. I squeal into the pillow, realizing it’s his petal-shaped tongue, and that’s horrible.

He grasps my jaw as I struggle and keep shrieking. Cold fluid seeps under my skin like I’m getting a shot and my revulsion fades under a blanket of hazy drowsiness. I lie still, lips parted around Kylo’s tentacle as it begins squirming down my throat. I moan.

  _All is well, mate,_ he coos. _Venom is for relaxation._

My gag reflex doesn’t kick in. I drool a little and he coos again, wiping away the spit with his thumb, but stays locked on my nape. His thrusts slow.

It’s… odd, but I climax not soon after. Kylo clicks and flickers with discomfort when I bite his tentacle, and _no teeth_ _please_ flashes in my head. I claw at the headboard and whimper around the tentacle buried down my throat. _Fuck._

It throbs. I’m not sure what’s happening. I feel the movements in my throat and something spilling in my stomach, but I’m too sleepy to move.

Kylo huffs. _Feels very good. Will make ephyra now._

Then he comes with a guttural snarl I haven’t heard from him before. The tentacle withdraws from my throat and I cough as he locks inside me, throbbing and spurting. Kylo lets off my nape and immediately thrums with purrs.

My throat burns. I keep coughing and swat at Kylo as he chirps and smacks kisses all over my head. He rasps a laugh and rolls on his side, gathering me to his stomach.

 “Fuck!” I snap. “That hurt!”

  _I apologize, my Rey._ First he feels confused, then distressed. _Am sorry—thought venom works._ Kylo warbles nervously and nuzzles my temple. _Am sorry. Will make ephyra._ Want _ephyra. Love mate very much._

I swallow. I can’t feel anything off in him: he does seem genuinely apologetic and upset that he hurt me. Not so much regret, though. His mind spins off into more fantasies of me pregnant with _something_ squirming in my belly.

I’m not sure what to make of it. I am definitely sure that I don’t want to have alien babies.

Kylo keeps fretting over me while we’re locked together. He plays with my hair and rubs my stomach and playfully nips my earlobe. I happen to catch my reflection in the window.

My eyes are blue.  


	8. Trigger-Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bentacles rises

 “What the… fuck?!”

I jerk back, pushing into Kylo’s chest, and he coos and nips my ear. I stare in terror at my bright blue eyes and scream.

He flies into a panic at my fear. _Ah—mate! No!_

I can’t go anywhere. Our bodies are tied together, skin to skin, and he’s still pumping cum in me. But he doesn’t know how to make me calm down, so he bites my nape again, petal tongue lashing on my flesh and injecting venom.

Kylo isn’t trying to shut me up, he’s just nervous and doesn’t know what else to do. He whimpers and hugs me closer while the venom goes to work and relaxes my muscles. I blink at my blue eyes.

  _All is good,_ he mumbles, _all is good._

We lie in silence for a while. Kylo hums and gently locks his teeth over my nape, rocking his hips each time he comes again. _Fuck_ , I need to buy some condoms, but it’s way too late for that. Fuck me.

He’s happier than a pig in shit. Long fingers stroke my lower belly, obviously hoping he’s knocked me up, and—yup, he’s back to thinking about my stomach squirming like something’s trying to burst out of it. I groan and his thoughts turn back to the present, quickly building to anxiety over whether or not I’m in pain.

Then Kylo slips free and rolls over, kneeling in front of me, pressing my shins up so his cum doesn’t leak out. I check my reflection and see my eyes have changed back.

  _Ephyra now, please,_ he chirps.

 “…First of all, pregnancy isn’t instant.” I push up, wincing as his spend rushes out of me. “Second of all—and this is really important—”

  _Then why did mate not say it first if it is important?_ He cocks his head and flickers with irritation. _Hmph. Wasting seed, my Rey._

I climb out of bed and head for the bathroom. Kylo follows two feet behind me, worried about dragging me back to his closet nest and rolling me up like a burrito to incubate his alien fetus. I slap his hands away when he tries to come in the bathroom with me and see him stick his fingers under the door.

 “We’re not having a baby!” I snap.

   _But…_ His fingers waggle. A tentacle slides under. _Do want. Mate is not thinking correctly._

Ugh. Fucker.

I hop in the shower and use the toilet. Kylo whimpers and knocks on the door while I brush my teeth, then I fling it open when I’m done.

He scrambles back. The bumps on his throat are still throbbing and he scratches them as he follows me back to my bedroom. It’s late and I need to work tomorrow to support his sorry ass. I’m not in the mood to keep bickering about having freaky alien babies with him.

 “Why did my eyes change color?” I ask, ducking into the closet for a blanket.

Should’ve seen it coming—Kylo pushes me in the closet and chirps. I flip over on my back and he does just what he wanted: rolls me up like a burrito in a blanket, keeping me from fleeing. He closes the door and purrs as he crawls over to me.

  _Venom changes eye color,_ he says. He blinks and his irises flicker into bright, swirling blue. _Is mate impressed?_

“No.”

He huffs. _My Rey is very difficult today._

“You shoved a tentacle down my throat, you _dick._ ”

Kylo mumbles as he pulls me in his arms. He’s still stark fucking naked. He happily chirps while fretting over my hair, arranging it to his liking, and I glare at his blue eyes through the darkness. What’s next? A second dick? How much weirder can he possibly get?

Somehow, I fall asleep, rolled up like a popular Mexican dish.

—————

Vague trickles of pleasure wake me up from a nice dream. I frown and shift, disoriented in the darkness. Something feels… weird.

Cooing. _Good morning._

I’m on my back and not swaddled in the blanket anymore. Tentacles are curled around my thighs to keep them parted and I realize a second later that Kylo is in the middle of eating me out. His hands are holding my hips but quickly grasp my wrists and pin them to my sides.

 “Fuck,” I mumble. I squirm and arch. “ _Fuck._ ”

He’s a quick study, at least. Feels amazing.

My alarm starts going off just as I come, thighs quivering around his head, and he twists his tentacles tighter. Kylo licks his lips as he crawls on top of me and gently repositions my hands next to me head. His dark eyes glow in the darkness when he pushes in, slow and steady.

He growls. _Do not want mate to go to strange place._

 “Work?” I squeeze his hands, fingers threaded through mine. “I have to work.”

  _Do not want._

 “Yeah, well—” My voice catches. “Welcome to being an adult.”

Kylo mutters like he’s pouting and buries his face in my neck. I wriggle my hands free of his wrists and cling to his hips while he rolls deeper inside me. The alarm keeps blaring but neither of us really cares.

I keep bitching about getting pregnant, then fucking him without a condom two minutes later. Slap me on the face of a pro-life ad. ‘Look at this dumb bitch contracting alien syphilis and risking alien babies because she can’t unwrap a fuckin’ condom.’

I’m about to conceive the antichrist or an Elder God and all I care about is getting off. Nice.

Kylo thrusts harder and it makes the weird wet sex sounds I like. He nips my ear and bears down lower, pumping, pumping, then abruptly pulls out.

He drags the clock across the room with his _wingardium leviosa_ trick and smashes it into the wall. I lean up on my elbows to bitch him out, but he looks all aggressive when he turns back and I’m not going to let _that_ go to waste.

  _Do not like loud sounds!_ he hisses. He palms his cock, still obnoxiously hard and big, and hums. _Mount mate from behind._ He strokes a couple times and gives me a shit-eating grin. _Like view._

 “You cheeky bastard.”

Kylo chirps like he’s agreeing and flips me over on my stomach. He stays up on his knees, both hands holding my ass as he pushes inside me again, then the tentacles start winding all over my body. I’ve done some depraved stuff, but rawing an alien… thing is probably the worst.

The knotting thing happens again and I glower at the wall while Kylo peppers my shoulders with kisses. He’s ecstatic. He coos and chirps himself into a blissful frenzy that only stops when he spills more cum inside me. I tap my fingers on the floor.

 “I’m late for work.”

  _Mm. Does not matter._ He wriggles his hips closer and winds a tentacle around one breast. _Ephyra soon._

 “You’re such a freeloader.”

Kylo huffs. _My Rey seems to enjoy being bred. She does not protest—but she does like to complain._

He’s getting sassy. I don’t like it.

 “My mouth is good for blow jobs and bitching.”

  _Affirmative._

I elbow him in the ribs.

We slip apart a couple minutes later and I rush to take a shower. Kylo joins me, hissing when the stream gets too hot, then coos and pokes me with a tentacle while I try to get ready. He gets dressed, too. I know his ass won’t stay home.

 “You have to stay out of sight,” I instruct. I adjust his T-shirt around the hips and tap the tip of his nose. “And _no_ tentacles. Wait in the lobby for me and do _not_ leave the building. No stealing. Nothing.”

  _Will perform boring tasks as mate instructs._ Kylo sighs, tugging on his collar. _More breeding?_

I scoop of my purse and laugh. “Yeah, sure. Then I gotta figure out what galaxy you’re from or whatever.”

We make it to the office in one piece. Kylo hugs me for way too long in the lobby, chirping pitifully and crushing my fucking ribs, and people stare. I extricate myself from his enormous arms and he taps his fingertips together, hunching his broad shoulders to look as pathetic as possible.

  _Miss my Rey already._ He sidles closer. _One more embrace…?_

I laugh nervously as coworkers walk past. Christ, he’s clingy. I feel bad but I can’t tote him upstairs.

 “I’ll be back at noon for lunch,” I offer to placate him. “Just relax. Watch the game—there’s TVs everywhere. Don’t go outside and don’t bother anyone.” I poke his chest. “And _no tentacles_.”

  _Hmph. Displeased._

Kylo flops down in a chair near the window with his arms crossed. I kiss the top of his head and he buzzes with pleasure, but continues pouting.

It’s hellish upstairs. I get caught up in paperwork for half the morning and don’t notice the office gossip until around eleven. People are whispering and Finn grabs me by the sleeve.

 “So, Rey?” he whispers. “Your pal there?”

 “I have nowhere to put him,” I groan.

 “…Yeah. He’s jacking off in the lobby.”

_Fuck._

I rush downstairs as fast as I can and find Kylo crouched in a corner behind a ficus. He’s hissing and spitting at two cops, dick in his hand, _still jerking off_ while they’re trying to arrest him.

I’m so flabbergasted that I almost faint on the spot.

His dark eyes flicker to me and he beams. The police and gathering crowd turn and I realize I can probably never show my face here again.

  _Keeping myself occupied!_ Kylo crows as I storm towards him. He presses his forehead to the glass and closes his eyes. _Think about bras._

 “Put your fucking—!” I hesitate; fake laugh. “I’m so sorry, but he’s very ill. He doesn’t mean any harm.”

Rambo Cop touches his gun. “He’s going to be charged with a couple misdemeanors.”

The other one has more of a Robocop vibe. I slap Kylo’s arm and snap at him to put his dick back and he does, whimpering and warbling like he’s upset. He ducks out from his corner and wraps his arms around my waist from behind, conveniently pressing his dick against my butt.

I wave my hands. “Really, I’ll just take him home.”

Robocop reaches back. “He’s under arrest.”

  _Mate is here!_ Kylo exults. He kisses along my cheeks and sucks on my nape. _Apologize for upsetting. Was very bored. Thought about the bras._

He’s not going to be happy if these two try to take him into custody. I try again, offering to take Kylo home, and one of them tries to reach around me to grab his arm. I jerk back, then he grabs _my_ arm.

Kylo stiffens.

  _Do not like._

His shirt tears and one tentacle coils around the cop’s wrist, promptly flinging him across the room. Another back-slaps the other across the face and seizes his entire forearm to chuck him across the pretty granite floor. I swear and try to make a break for it but two tentacles lock around my midsection.

 “Kylo, they’re police; they have _guns!_ ”

Trigger-happy, too. One goes for his gun and Kylo sort of laughs as he rips it away with a wave of his hand, followed by doing the same to the second officer. He snarls over my head, a beastly sound I’ve never heard from him, and people start screaming and scattering.

  _Do not like this place,_ he repeats, mind aflutter with fear and anger. _Noise—mate leaves me._ He grabs my upper arms to keep me still, breathing on my nape. _We go. All is well._

I don’t have time to answer. His tongue flicks against my skin, there’s a cold rush, and I droop in his embrace. Kylo purrs amid the frantic shrieking as he carries me out of the building.


	9. Spitroasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> true tentacle porn

Clicking and cooing wakes me up from what feels like a real banger of a hangover. I wince and groan, rolling over in what I hope is my own bed, right into a solid chest. Kylo buzzes across my mind, thoughts wispy, and I realize I’m dipping into his dreams.

It’s not much. Kylo twitches in his sleep and chirps as he chases flying bras, which turns him on enough that I feel his dick harden on my thigh. I roll my eyes and settle under his chin. He’s simple. Simple enough that—

I jerk upright. FUCK.

It’s dark and cramped; I rub my eyes and realize we’re in some tiny cabin together, lying on a cot. Sleeping Beauty wakes up with a distressed coo and tries to pull me back down beside him, eagerly rubbing his morning wood against my thigh. I take heavy breaths, eyes wide with fear, and _scream_.

 “Where the _fuck_ are we?!” I snarl. Kylo blinks at me owlishly, shrinking away with a soft whimper, and I grab his whole face in my hand. “I said: _where are we?!_ ”

  _Far from loud place. Mate will be safe here._ He yanks my hand off and scooches up in bed, smiling. _No work._

 “You son of a bitch—are you fucking nuts?!”

I scramble out of bed to the door, peering through the eyehole to find nothing but trees around us for as far as I can see. It’s too fucking dark to make anything out but I assume he’s hauled my ass up into the Catskills. How? I don’t know. I don’t know anything about this crazy motherfucker.

Kylo rushes after me like the bumbling giant puppy he is. He taps his fingertips, abuzz with anxiety while I pace the small cabin and chew my nails. There’s a smashed window he must’ve climbed through, but nothing else is really disturbed. At least he didn’t break in on some poor family trying to enjoy their vacation.

This is beyond fucked up. I have no idea where to go or who to call for help. I can’t do shit right now in the middle of nowhere and Kylo won’t let me leave, I’m sure.

I glance over my shoulder and see him hovering a couple feet away, broad shoulders hunched, concern etched across his face. He smiles weakly and shuffles closer. He’s not wearing a shirt and as I glower, I suddenly notice blood glinting on his stomach. He’s bleeding—a lot. Cut himself on the window?

 “You’re… you’re bleeding,” I state stupidly.

  _Did not want to leave mate. ‘Tis but a flesh wound._

Kylo’s obsession with me is going to literally get him killed. I sigh, pushing past him to find the bathroom, and he follows me the three feet in case I disappear into thin air. He’s getting clingier as time wears on. I wonder if that will translate into violence.

I pick through the medicine cabinet until I find tweezers, isopropyl alcohol, and gauze. Whoever camps here knows survival 101.

 “Sit,” I instruct.

Kylo immediately sits on the floor at my feet. If he was a dog, his tail would be wagging hard enough to dent the walls.

Tentacles sprout from his back as I sit and lean forward to check the small cuts in his skin. He’s pawed out some of the glass on his own, but there’s little pieces buried inside that I need the tweezers for. I soak them in alcohol and glance at his bright smile.

 “This is going to hurt a bit,” I warn.

  _Pain is relative—_

He squawks like an angry parrot when I tug out a piece. I pinch another and Kylo hisses, squirming back against the wall. He doesn’t push me away or resist but wraps his tentacles around himself and falls silent for the rest of the process. His lower lip quivers as he tries his best not to keep whimpering.

I hesitantly touch his knee. “It’s okay. Just a few more.”

His stomach tightens and he nods. I draw my hand back but he catches it gently around the wrist with a tentacle, coiling up my forearm and squeezing. His thoughts hum when I stroke my fingertips across the smooth section of scales I can reach.

It strikes me in the moment in a way it hasn’t before: I’m all he has. Me, an alcoholic walking disaster who’s terrified of intimacy—and poor Kylo needs affection like I need booze.

I clear my throat. “Why did you come here?”

He winces, reacting to another glass shard. _Dark. Quiet. Safe. No distractions for mate._ Tentative, he grazes the back of my hand cupping his tentacle. _Just us._

Bleh. That’s too sad for me to make a mean comment.

I’m not sure what amount of control I have over my own emotions anymore—not sure how deep our bond runs. But my anger fades while I clean the wounds, morphing into sympathy and maybe something else, and I can’t bring myself to keep berating him over dragging me from the city. I’ll get home. Somehow.

Kylo and I shower in silence. It’s too small for both of us to use at the same time, so I go first, then he follows after.

His wounds look a lot better after the fact and we return to bed, him curling up behind me, tentacles wrapped around my middle. We’re damp and shivering and Kylo squeezes tighter around my waist.

I turn over, squishing my arms between our chests, nudging under his chin. He clicks appreciatively and wriggles his entire body like he’s settling in. It’s a little warmer this way, I figure. Has nothing to do with wanting to be closer to him. Nothing at all.

I chew my inner cheek, unmoving for a few silent minutes. Nothing at all.

Kylo chirps when I shift closer under the thin sheet. He’s confused, mind turning with curiosity, then he figures it out as I hike my thigh over his hip. Our bodies slot together like they’re meant to and his cock nudges between my legs, already responding to the heat. Tentacles curl to draw me flush against his hard body.

I kiss his neck and he shivers with pleasure. Eager as ever, he pushes up into me, penetrating an inch before I hiss and squirm back. He chirps an apology and nuzzles my hair, stilling so I can slowly work his ridiculously enormous dick inside me. I huff on his throat and roll my hips until he’s halfway in, then he growls and jerks up to the hilt.

 “ _Ow_?!” I snap, smacking his chest.

Kylo whines, already thrusting haphazardly. _F-feels good. Very good._

 “Yeah, well!” I huff an indignant breath as he rolls over on top of me.

   _Mate will shut up now._

Well that’s fucking rude, though I can’t deny it’s pretty funny. I twine my calves across his and run my nails down his back, feeling the muscles twitching there each time he thrusts. The small bed barely holds us and smacks against the wall in time with Kylo’s grunting and slick sounds of flesh on flesh. His mind blooms bright and happy, coiling tighter and brighter as he comes closer to climax. Tentacles keep my thighs spread around his hips.

It’s as weird as ever and as hot as ever. This time I pay attention to the subtle sounds he makes; little clicks and soft hums that seem involuntary. His thoughts climb higher when I kiss his neck, so I keep going, slowly trailing down the arch of his shoulder, nipping once or twice. Coherency warps into a hazy cloud of lust and Kylo growls as he fucks into me faster. I figure I’m not going to come but that’s okay. I just want him to.

  _Rey_ — _Rey—_ He shudders, biting my shoulder. _Mine—mine._

 “Mhm.”

  _My mate likes this. Wants seed._

I nod and Kylo’s mind prickles with carnal heat. He growls again in my ear and I feel something crawling along the back of my thigh.

  _Mine._ A tentacle dripping with fluid prods my ass and is worming inside before I can consider saying no. Lucky for him I don’t mind butt stuff. It pulses and corkscrews deeper and I dig my heels into the mattress. _Say my name._

 “Kylo,” I breathe. I swallow and my eyes widen as the tentacle squirms deeper. Holy _shit_. “Ah—K-Kylo!”

  _Good. Good. Mate likes this._ Another wriggling tentacle creeps around the back of my neck, encircling my throat loosely, and strokes my upper lip. _Open. Take it._

Fuck me. Like the alien-fucking whore I am, I part my lips and let him in my mouth too, now officially straight out of a hentai wet dream. It pushes deeper and I am suddenly full of him, throbbing and squirming, and my hands tremble on his back. It’s overwhelming. It doesn’t hurt but I’m extremely vulnerable.

He nuzzles my cheek, panting wildly. _Mine—mine—just us. Just us. My Rey. Mine…_ A strike of fear jolts through his thoughts. _Will not go. Mate will not go, yes?_

I nod emphatically. I’m up to my fucking eyeballs with tentacles that can rip apart my insides.

Kylo tries to hold on longer but he’s just as overstimulated as I am. His sweaty hips stutter against mine and he comes with frantic jerks, gasping into the pillows, and maybe the loss of focus makes the two tentacles spurt, too. I wrap my lips tight while one pulses fluid down my throat, slow and gentle, and the other twitches and jerks less gracefully in my ass. Tears bead in my eyes but it’s _fucking_ hot feeling him filling me all at once.

I probably can’t go back to regular dick. I’ve ascended.

Kylo stills after a minute, fighting to catch his breath. I swallow back his cum and wait for the tentacle to slip lazily from my mouth and my butt. He swallows and kisses my temple.

  _Like?_

 “Yes—fuck yes.” I kiss his cheek and grope blindly for another tentacle to jam in my ear or something. “You didn’t do the knot thing.”

  _Breeding cycle is fading. Good thing._

I’m not totally against the idea of being locked in the throat, butt, and cunt, but maybe I should be.

We clean up and Kylo chivalrously eats me out until the sun is rising in the sky. I consider never leaving the cabin and invoking squatter’s rights, lying there in the quiet with him sleeping behind me. It’s nice. Easy. Feels incredible. I haven’t had a drink since we met.

Suddenly, he jerks upright.

I blink and turn halfway to look up. Kylo stares back at me in shock for a moment, then a smile slowly spreads across his face.

He taps below my belly button with the tip of a tentacle.

  _Ephyra._


	10. What The Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some violence in this chapter--not towards Rey
> 
> fuck sorry — there is some consideration of abortion in this chapter too!!!

We stare at each other for a minute, unblinking. Something between nausea and disbelief and outright terror settles down in my guts.

 “…Come again?” I ask weakly.

Kylo pushes me over on my back, cupping my hips and gazing reverently at my flat stomach. He coos softly and bends his neck to nuzzle under my belly button, soft black hair tickling my skin.

  _Ephyra,_ he mumbles. He peppers kisses back and forth between my hip bones, wriggling with excitement. _Ephyra—mate carries ephyra!_

Oh sweet Christ. Oh no.

I scramble away from him, rolling out of bed to the cold, hard floor. Kylo peers over the edge at me, beaming like a happy puppy, tentacles waving around through the air. My stomach is still as flat as ever and I don’t _feel_ any different… How does he even know I’m carrying his hellspawn?

 “How do you know?” I ask, voice trembling.

  _Can sense new energy._ Kylo pokes the tip of my nose. _Boop_.

Shit on a _shingle_. Shit. Shit.

He stumbles out of bed when I sway to my feet. I’ve no fucking clue where this thing brought me but I need to get home and get my uterus vacuumed. Why am I getting attached? What the hell is wrong with me lately? Maybe the bite mark on my neck is manipulating me—maybe I’m desperate.

Kylo lurks behind me. He opens the bathroom door and tries to come inside but I shove him out. I sit down for a piss, cradling my head. Fuck.

  _…Mate will keep ephyra, yes?_

His voice echoes in my head, sad and hopeful. I rub my eyes and shrug.

 “Dude, I have no house or job.”

  _Can provide!_ Ruffling, then hundred dollar bills slip under the door. _See? Can provide for mate._ He pushes more, chirping. _See? Do love mate. And ephyra._

 “Kylo, Christ—!”

The money keeps coming. I finish peeing and wash up before shoving them back, but he doesn’t like that. Kylo warbles and bangs down the door to let himself in, all tentacle-alien-daddy aggression. He’s naked and huffy, flinging his tentacles around me.

  _Mine_ , he mumbles. _Will provide. Ephyra moves in three months—wait?_

I frown up at him. “Moves?”

  _Yes. Embryonic sac. I will take over care for several months until ephyra emerges._

What the fuck? I blink in shock and he blinks back with his third eyelid. Shit.

 “I’m giving birth in three months?”

  _Mm… no. Not traumatic. Fetus climbs free of mate’s body._ Kylo beams, poking my stomach. _Mate lives!_

 “…Fabulous.”

Kylo chirps and follows me while I make us a bag of essentials. He’s more obnoxious than usual; all clingy and shit. I can’t feel the ephyra moving around and like to pretend it isn’t there at all. I’ll get it out of me somehow. It’s not even human.

We leave the cabin not soon after. Kylo dances around the trees, hissing and trying to catch prey, while I stroke my chin. I can’t keep an alien baby.

  _You can and you will._

It’s him. I glance up and find Kylo staring at me from twenty or so feet away, smiling. My spine prickles.

Then a squirrel distracts him and he tries chasing it up a tree. I stare for a minute, taken aback by the tone of his voice in my head. He can hear what I’m thinking now? My own thoughts aren’t even safe?

We’re in the middle of buttfuck nowhere with a back pack full of canned food and water bottles. I have to find my way back to civilization to get Kylo’s hellspawn out of me, but the map and compass I pilfered aren’t helping. I have no goddamn idea what I’m doing. I have an alien fetus in my uterus.

Not to mention it’s colder than a polar bear’s nipples out here. Kylo doesn’t seem bothered by it but I sure as shit am and I know I can’t last forever wandering around the woods. It might be safer to stay in the cabin, since he’s in no rush to get back to society.

He trots up to me on cue with a dead squirrel wrapped in a tentacle while he casually chows down on another one in his hands. It’s all blood and gore and I have to turn away before I puke. Dear god.

 “How do we get back?” I ask, back turned.

  _Do not. Stay here._ Wet biting sounds make me grimace. _Will find suitable home for mate._

 “Kylo, I have rent and friends and a job. We can’t just stay out here forever.”

  _Can! Will!_

Son of a bitch. I round on him, ready to punch his lights out, when I notice something stir in the trees. My heart stops.

A black bear emerges from the underbrush, chuffing loud enough for me to hear from fifty feet away. Kylo chews and turns to look, head tilted. I stare at the beady eyes atop its long snout and freeze with my fist in the air. Holy shit. Holy _shit._

  _Big puppy,_ Kylo chirps.

 “That’s not a puppy,” I whisper back. I swallow, unsure of what to do. “We have to get out of here.”

The bear growls, enormous paws crunching through the dead grass. Kylo drops his squirrels and growls back. His tentacles wave through the air.

We’re supposed to play dead or some shit, but the bear isn’t interested in playing. It charges and I have a vision of it ripping my spine out and playing with _that._

Kylo meets the thing head on without hesitation. He snarls like I’ve never heard, then they come together in a clash of claws and tentacles. I chuck cans at the bear to distract it, screaming my head off, but both it and Kylo are way too busy trying to fucking kill each other. I’m nauseous from fear—what if something happens to him?

They tumble into the woods and back out with a flash of blood. I can feel Kylo’s rage and fear; fear that something will happen to me and the… ephyra.

He restrains the bear with his tentacles, now cut up and bleeding, and seizes it’s huge jaw. I watch with mixed horror and fascination as Kylo pries the maw apart, fangs bared and muscles straining, and pulls and pulls until—

There’s a snap.

I turn away as the thing crumples to the ground. Kylo’s mind still spins frantically as he catches his breath and I hear him stagger to his feet. He killed a fucking _bear_. Holy shit. I better tell Finn and Poe not to fuck with him again.

He huffs. _Do not like mean puppy._

He’s bleeding all over the place. The tentacles drape listlessly to the ground and I realize we have to go back now. He’ll die if I don’t clean the wounds and try to stitch him back together.

 “Your… tentacles,” I manage.

  _Will regenerate. Takes time._ Kylo cocks his head and nudges the bear with his toe. _Mean puppy has big teeth and claws. Ephyra will not._

 “Christ. Come on, we have to go back before you bleed out.”

  _Mate dislikes home. Will find new one._

Kylo retracts his tentacles, wincing, and hefts the enormous bear off the ground like it weighs nothing. He chirps to me and staggers a couple feet further into the woods. I stare at his back.

What _is_ he? I’m such a piece of shit and he’s… not. He whistles like a bird and carries on walking into god knows where, since I can’t read the map or orient myself in the middle of the goddamn woods. But he’s still going, carrying a black bear like he’s Nanook of the fuckin’ North. He’s gentle. Too gentle for me.

I sling my pack over my shoulder and follow behind him with a strange sense of guilt. Maybe I’ve finally ruined something worth keeping.


End file.
